Say You Love Me
by lilyput
Summary: Rin visits her cousin, Kagome, when she stumbles into another era of Japan. She faces death and torment as she falls in love with Sesshomaru and fights to save not only her soul, but the world as they no it as the journey to destroy Naraku rages on.


Say you love me

I wanted to take the story and twist it a little to make Rin older and related to Kagome. Let's see how this turns out! FYI I DONOT OWN Inuyasha characters, plots, scenes …etc.

Rin was an average teenage girl in middle school. Her family recently moved to town near her cousin Kagome, who hasn't seen her for five years. Rin was only a year older than Kagome and is starting to attend the same school as her. Whenever she tried to find her cousin at school, she was never there. Her friends would tell her that she is constantly sick and hardly ever comes to school. One day she decided to visit Kagome and her aunt and Sota at the shrine.

"Hi auntie! Rin said as she ran across the courtyard. Her aunt was sweeping leaves off the porch.

"Oh! Hello Rin it's so good to see again. It has been awhile since I last saw you!"

"Dad got a better job here, so we live in town now!"

"That's wonderful! Come inside and we can catch up. I'll make us some tea" her aunt said gesturing toward the sliding door behind her. Rin followed her and took her shoes off by the porch before entering. Sota and her gramps were sitting at the table.

"Oh, it's you Rin!" gramps smiled

"Rin! When did you get here?" Sota asked.

"My family moved here not too long ago. I came by today to visit you guys!"

"Well it's good to have you closer to us, Rin" her aunt said pouring the tea.

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's out somewhere" muttered gramps.

Rin got the hint to drop the subject and drank her tea. That night Rin walked around the shrine exploring. It had been so long since she'd last been here. It hasn't really changed at all. Then she found the well. She was remembering the days when she used to hide at the bottom of the well whenever she played hide and seek with her cousins. She leaned over and thought she saw something shiny at the bottom. She jumped in after it. At the bottom she picked up a pinkish purple shard. Suddenly the ground disappeared and she appeared to be in another dimension. She was floating in air until her feet hit the ground. Was she seeing things? She shook her head and climbed out of the well.

Once out she didn't seem to be at the shrine anymore. She was surrounded by woods and green grass.

"Auntie! Hello? Anybody?" she shouted. She began to walk through the trees to find a house or somebody. Then she heard a thumping sound nearby. She turned around and saw a giant monster running after her.

"Finally! Human flesh to feed me!" Rin screamed and ran off. She ran and ran until she tripped on a rock and tumbled down the bumpy hill. At the bottom she stood up and saw that the demon was still chasing after her. Dirty, hurt and tired, Rin ran to a village.

"Help! Please! Help me! A monster's chasing me!"

The people there scattered as the men grabbed spears and bows while the women ran inside their huts. 'Spears? Where are the guns?' she thought as a woman ushered her inside a hut. Rin peeked to see the men throwing spears and shooting arrows at the monster. It ran away as the men cheered.

"You there! Who are you? And why are you dressed so strangely?" an elder asked. Rin looked at herself. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She felt a little naked next to the kimono dressed villagers.

"I'm Rin and…..I think I'm lost"

"Well you are welcome to stay here" said an elder woman.

Rin stayed for five days as she tried to find her way back to the well, but she could never retrace her steps. Spending her days in the village helping out the old couple that took her in, helping them with their garden and trying to learn how to make baskets was difficult. One day she was taking a walk in the woods when she a man lying on the ground. He looked badly wounded. She gasped at the sight of him! He was very **_very_** handsome with white hair and fair skin. His kimono made him look rich and important and his armor made him look like a strong warrior. He had purple stripped tattoos on his one arm and face and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was gorgeous! She tried to approach him but he suddenly jerked upright and snarled at her with red eyes and a fierce expression. He wasn't human! She coward by the tree, but gulped as she slowly approached him. His face went back to normal as if he didn't see her as a threat.

"What happened to you?" The man turned his head away from her

"I don't need to explain myself to you" He mumbled.

okaaaaaay thought Rin. "You're hurt let me help you"

"I don't need any help from you" he grunted.

"Uh huh right. I'll be back with water and bandages."

The man made a "huh" as she left. She came back minutes later with a wooden canteen of water and some bandages from sheets. She watched him carefully as she settled herself beside his right side.

"Let me clean your wounds."

The man didn't say anything nor do anything as she exposed his chest. Rin's face felt hot as she gazed at his beautifully sculpted chest. Rin had to repress a heavy sigh as she began to work, but once she touched his chest, a jolt shot through her body. The man jumped at the touch. They both looked at each other's eyes and stared for a while. Rin blushed as she shook her head and kept working. The man kept watching her. He sighed under her touch and closed his eyes. Once she was done the man opened his eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked her in such a velvety voice that Rin felt her insides melt.

"Rin … um … and what's yours?"

He seemed to ignore her as he gazed off into space. Okaaay. Rin rose and left the water near his good arm after she fixed his kimono. She almost whimpered in sadness as she redressed him. She turned to walk away as she heard him say 'Thank you, Rin.'

"No problem" as she left him.

Good Lord! Hormone rush! Her body was hot and she was pulsing between her legs. She moaned at the feeling as she looked for a place to cool off. Night time came as she found a little lake. The cool water should help her relax some. She jumped in with her clothes on and shivered at the cold temperature. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. When she turned her head to see who it was, she gasped. A group of men from the village were standing by the lakeside with torches, glaring down at her.

"I knew it! I knew it was you Rin!" One of the men said.

The men dragged her out by the hair as she kicked and screamed. They threw her on the ground and started kicking and beating her, despite her cries.

"What did I do!"

"You're lucky the elders took you in, but you mustn't bathe in the preserve! Never do it again!" One of the men picked her up by her collar and slapped her once more across the face before he released her. The men grunted and cursed at her under their breath as they left her. She whimpered as she tested her body's condition. Her face and body was covered in bruises. She adjusted her clothes while she struggled to stand. With tears in her eyes, she walked back to the village and no one seemed to care about her.

The next day she gathered some wheat and returned to her patient. She shifted her hair and looked down slightly to let her bangs hide her bruised face. She changed his bandages, but found that his wounds were almost completely healed! Guess the wounds weren't as bad as she thought. Then she felt a hand lift her chin up.

"Where did you get those bruises?" he said with anger in his eyes.

She turned her face away and covered them with her hands.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," He said after a moment with a gentler voice.

She looked back at him in surprise. He is the first person all week to treat her like a regular person. She smiled and laughed a little.

"What are you smiling at? I don't care, I'm just curious." He muttered.

He had brightened her day! For the rest of the two days she looked after him and was happy everywhere she went. One day she went to the meadow to pick flowers. She was so happy as she smelled her flowers. On her way back to the village, she heard a lot of screaming. The screams were coming from the village! She dropped her flowers and bolted over to see what was wrong. She gasped and about vomited at the site. A pack of wolves were attacking the villagers! She turned and ran toward her beloved man. He could protect her! She could hear the wolves' paw smack the ground as they caught up to her. Then one of them knocked her down as the rest jumped her.

Sesshomaru met up with his imp demon servant, Jaken and his dragon steed, Ah Un, as a gust of wind picked up. A scent filled the air as he processed it. Blood and the smell of wolves. He could recognize the blood smell. He remembered that Rin hadn't visited him today and thought the worst. He followed the smell right to a mauled corpse that was Rin. His heart sank a little at the sight of her. 'Why does my heart grieve for a human girl?' he asked himself. His sword, Tenseiga, begged him to draw it. Sesshomaru was startled by how strong the sword called to him. Jaken watched as his Lord drew his

The routine was simple for Rin, during these past three months. They would all walk all day and sometimes Sesshomaru would leave them for a time and return. They'd rest for the night and start all over. She had to fend for herself, but she didn't care. That jolt from the first time she touched him was a spark of fireworks and she assumed that her Lord felt it to. She didn't pester him about it, though.

Rin was an average teenage girl in middle school. Her family recently moved to town near her cousin Kagome, who hasn't seen her for five years. Rin was only a year older than Kagome and is starting to attend the same school as her. Whenever she tried to find her cousin at school, she was never there. Her friends would tell her that she is constantly sick and hardly ever comes to school. One day she decided to visit Kagome and her aunt and Sota at the shrine.

"Hi auntie! Rin said as she ran across the courtyard. Her aunt was sweeping leaves off the porch.

"Oh! Hello Rin it's so good to see again. It has been awhile since I last saw you!"

"Dad got a better job here, so we live in town now!"

"That's wonderful! Come inside and we can catch up. I'll make us some tea" her aunt said gesturing toward the sliding door behind her. Rin followed her and took her shoes off by the porch before entering. Sota and her gramps were sitting at the table.

"Oh, it's you Rin!" gramps smiled

"Rin! When did you get here?" Sota asked.

"My family moved here not too long ago. I came by today to visit you guys!"

"Well it's good to have you closer to us, Rin" her aunt said pouring the tea.

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's out somewhere" muttered gramps.

Rin got the hint to drop the subject and drank her tea. That night Rin walked around the shrine exploring. It had been so long since she'd last been here. It hasn't really changed at all. Then she found the well. She was remembering the days when she used to hide at the bottom of the well whenever she played hide and seek with her cousins. She leaned over and thought she saw something shiny at the bottom. She jumped in after it. At the bottom she picked up a pinkish purple shard. Suddenly the ground disappeared and she appeared to be in another dimension. She was floating in air until her feet hit the ground. Was she seeing things? She shook her head and climbed out of the well.

Once out she didn't seem to be at the shrine anymore. She was surrounded by woods and green grass.

"Auntie! Hello? Anybody?" she shouted. She began to walk through the trees to find a house or somebody. Then she heard a thumping sound nearby. She turned around and saw a giant monster running after her.

"Finally! Human flesh to feed me!" Rin screamed and ran off. She ran and ran until she tripped on a rock and tumbled down the bumpy hill. At the bottom she stood up and saw that the demon was still chasing after her. Dirty, hurt and tired, Rin ran to a village.

"Help! Please! Help me! A monster's chasing me!"

The people there scattered as the men grabbed spears and bows while the women ran inside their huts. 'Spears? Where are the guns?' she thought as a woman ushered her inside a hut. Rin peeked to see the men throwing spears and shooting arrows at the monster. It ran away as the men cheered.

"You there! Who are you? And why are you dressed so strangely?" an elder asked. Rin looked at herself. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She felt a little naked next to the kimono dressed villagers.

"I'm Rin and…..I think I'm lost"

"Well you are welcome to stay here" said an elder woman.

Rin stayed for five days as she tried to find her way back to the well, but she could never retrace her steps. Spending her days in the village helping out the old couple that took her in, helping them with their garden and trying to learn how to make baskets was difficult. One day she was taking a walk in the woods when she a man lying on the ground. He looked badly wounded. She gasped at the sight of him! He was very

**_very handsome with white hair and fair skin. His kimono made him look rich and important and his armor made him look like a strong warrior. He had purple stripped tattoos on his one arm and face and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was gorgeous! She tried to approach him but he suddenly jerked upright and snarled at her with red eyes and a fierce expression. He wasn't human! She coward by the tree, but gulped as she slowly approached him. His face went back to normal as if he didn't see her as a threat._**

**__**

**_"What happened to you?" The man turned his head away from her_**

**_"I don't need to explain myself to you" He mumbled._**

**_Okaaaaaay thought Rin. "You're hurt let me help you"_**

**_"I don't need any help from you" he grunted._**

**_"Uh huh right. I'll be back with water and bandages."_**

**_The man made a "huh" as she left. She came back minutes later with a wooden canteen of water and some bandages from sheets. She watched him carefully as she settled herself beside his right side._**

**_"Let me clean your wounds."_**

**_The man didn't say anything nor do anything as she exposed his chest. Rin's face felt hot as she gazed at his beautifully sculpted chest. Rin had to repress a heavy sigh as she began to work, but once she touched his chest, a jolt shot through her body. The man jumped at the touch. They both looked at each other's eyes and stared for a while. Rin blushed as she shook her head and kept working. The man kept watching her. He sighed under her touch and closed his eyes. Once she was done the man opened his eyes._**

**_"What's your name?" he asked her in such a velvety voice that Rin felt her insides melt._**

**_"Rin … um … and what's yours?"_**

**_He seemed to ignore her as he gazed off into space. Okaaay. Rin rose and left the water near his good arm after she fixed his kimono. She almost whimpered in sadness as she redressed him. She turned to walk away as she heard him say 'Thank you, Rin.'_**

**_"No problem" as she left him._**

**_Good Lord! Hormone rush! Her body was hot and she was pulsing between her legs. She moaned at the feeling as she looked for a place to cool off. Night time came as she found a little lake. The cool water should help her relax some. She jumped in with her clothes on and shivered at the cold temperature. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. When she turned her head to see who it was, she gasped. A group of men from the village were standing by the lakeside with torches, glaring down at her._**

**_"I knew it! I knew it was you Rin!" One of the men said._**

**_The men dragged her out by the hair as she kicked and screamed. They threw her on the ground and started kicking and beating her, despite her cries._**

**_"What did I do!"_**

**_"You're lucky the elders took you in, but you mustn't bathe in the preserve! Never do it again!"_**

**_One of the men picked her up by her collar and slapped her once more across the face before he released her. The men grunted and cursed at her under their breath as they left her. She whimpered as she tested her body's condition. Her face and body was covered in bruises. She adjusted her clothes while she struggled to stand. With tears in her eyes, she walked back to the village and no one seemed to care about her._**

**_The next day she gathered some wheat and returned to her patient. She shifted her hair and looked down slightly to let her bangs hide her bruised face. She changed his bandages, but found that his wounds were almost completely healed! Guess the wounds weren't as bad as she thought. Then she felt a hand lift her chin up._**

**_"Where did you get those bruises?" he said with anger in his eyes._**

**_She turned her face away and covered them with her hands._**

**_"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," He said after a moment with a gentler voice._**

**_She looked back at him in surprise. He is the first person all week to treat her like a regular person. She smiled and laughed a little._**

**_"What are you smiling at? I don't care, I'm just curious." He muttered._**

**_He had brightened her day! For the rest of the two days she looked after him and was happy everywhere she went. One day she went to the meadow to pick flowers. She was so happy as she smelled her flowers. On her way back to the village, she heard a lot of screaming. The screams were coming from the village! She dropped her flowers and bolted over to see what was wrong. She gasped and about vomited at the site. A pack of wolves were attacking the villagers! She turned and ran toward her beloved man. He could protect her! She could hear the wolves' paw smack the ground as they caught up to her. Then one of them knocked her down as the rest jumped her._**

**_Sesshomaru met up with his imp demon servant, Jaken and his dragon steed, Ah Un, as a gust of wind picked up. A scent filled the air as he processed it. Blood and the smell of wolves. He could recognize the blood smell. He remembered that Rin hadn't visited him today and thought the worst. He followed the smell right to a mauled corpse that was Rin. His heart sank a little at the sight of her. 'Why does my heart grieve for a human girl?' he asked himself. His sword, Tenseiga, begged him to draw it. Sesshomaru was startled by how strong the sword called to him. Jaken watched as his Lord drew his_**

**_One night Rin was sitting beside Sesshomaru by the campfire._**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"How did you come to be here?" Rin thought about his question._**

**_"I fell through a well while looking for my cousin and ended up here. I was trying to find my way back but I couldn't remember the way." There was a pause._**

**_"Does your cousin happen to be called … Kagome?" Rin gasped_**

**_"Yes! Have you seen her?"_**

**_"She travels with my younger brother, Inuyasha."_**

**_'So that's why she's never in school' she thought._**

**_"Do you know where she is?"_**

**_"I will take you to her the next time I see them" he promised. Rin squealed lightly and smiled brightly at the news._**

**_"At least I'm not dead or at that brutal village anymore" she muttered_**

**_"Did the men there give you those bruises from before?" Rin froze._**

**_She looked at him and nodded as she turned her head away. Sesshomaru's inner anger was growling to be set free and to murder those that dared to touch her! He sighed and closed his eyes as he contained his anger. Rin leaned back against her hands on the ground, but made contact with Sesshomaru's hand. That same spark made her body react. Sesshomaru jerked his head in her direction. They stared at each other with their hands still touching. Then Sesshomaru did the unexpected. He was slowly intertwining their hands together. Rin linked fingers and gave him a gentle squeeze. He slowly began to bring her hand to his mouth to smell it. His breath on her hand made her shiver and was giving her another hormone rush. Then Jaken returned from cleaning Ah Un and Sesshomaru released her and rose to lean against a tree. Dammit Jaken you are such a buzz kill! Screamed Rin in her head._**

**_Sesshomaru took a walk in the woods. What was he doing? He can't be falling for a mere human. He is a superior being. He can't follow his father's footsteps. He shook his head as he approached the lakeside. He sat down against a rock and watched the moonlight, deep in thought. Then a rustling sound made his ears twitched. Rin stepped out of the bushes. The rock he was sitting against must be hiding him since she didn't spot him. Her hair shined with the light and her dark eyes glistened. His heart pounded as he gazed at her exposed skin from her strange clothes. They showed her feminine figure very well. Her chest was larger than an average woman that was pushing against her shirt. Her shorts clung to her hips. She looked very sexy to him. Then he growled and shook his head. He won't let himself be attracted to her. Then he saw what he didn't NEED to see. She looked around then started taking her shorts off. He held his breath. He knew he had to turn away but he couldn't help it. Her shirt was dropped beside her. She body was dazzling and curvy. She stepped into the water but hesitated from the cold water. He watched her massage her body and wash away the day's dirt and sweat. Sesshomaru's face turned light red and his breathing quickened. He turned away and snuck away from the lakeside. He couldn't believe himself!_**

**_"I was aroused by a human woman! I won't allow this. I refuse to follow my father's footsteps." He kept walking, but he didn't notice a demon woman watching from a distance. She stepped out as she watched him walk away. Her kimono was dark green and black. Her deep blue hair was pulled back into a pony tail with her bangs hanging across her forehead. Her ears were extra long and pointed._**

**_"Well well, what do I have here?" She giggled and walked toward the lake side. She saw the human girl bathing in the water._**

**_"Let's have some fun here!" she cackled. She transformed her face slightly into a more frightening expression. She stepped out into view and sent an energy ball at the water near Rin. Rin turned around and screamed at the sight of her. She grinned and started toward Rin, who was hiding herself with her hands. As expected she heard Sesshomaru running toward them. Sesshomaru stopped at the sight of her._**

**_"Lord Sesshomaru!" said Rin. He drew Tokijin, prepared to fight. The demon woman sent a dagger at him and dodged his counter attack. She had Sesshomaru positioned near Rin, who had gotten out of the water to put her clothes on. The demon took the opportunity to throw a smoke bomb at them. After the two were done coughing, she laughed at them. Rin got down on her knees heaving. Sesshomaru keeled over slightly with his hand over his flaming nose._**

**_"What is this?" Rin gasped._**

**_The demon woman was slowly disappearing as she spoke, "Just a special smoke I created. This poison will not kill you, but it will give me enough time to escape." She disappeared as Sesshomaru recovered. Rin got up and stood up beside him._**

**_"What was that all about?" she muttered._**

**_"I do not know." he sheathed his sword and walked Rin back to the campfire._**

**_A week later Sesshomaru rose and walked toward the lake side. Rin woke and followed him. She found him sitting against a tree, watching the moonlight. She sat beside him and watched the moon quietly._**

**_"You couldn't sleep, Rin?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_Then a gust of wind made her shiver. A fluffy pelt was draped around her shoulders. Sesshomaru had given her his fur that was wrapped around his shoulder. She leaned against his left shoulder as she pulled the fur closer. Sesshomaru took his hand and raised her face to him. He looked at her eyes as he slowly brought his lips to hers, but before they touched he smiled. His one hand stroked her face. Her heart pounded as her lips tensed. She had never seen him smile before. She smiled back at him._**

**_What is this feeling? Sesshomaru wondered. He wanted her kiss, her touch, her … her … body. His body was reacting to her touch. He could smell her arousal as well. He leaned in and kissed her suddenly. She moaned as she let him in her mouth. They made out for a while when he grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist, putting her in his lap. Rin followed his lead and settle on him. With her hands running through his hair, he began using his hand to trace her body's figured. He broke the kiss to nuzzle her neck. She shuddered as she melted against him. He pushed her tank top strap aside and kissed her collar bone. She put a hand on his neck and brought it down his chest, separating his kimono as she did. Then Sesshomaru stopped and immediately jerked back._**

**_"Something's wrong." He nudged away and stood up._**

**_"What's wrong?" Rin asked fixing her tank top. She even rose to help him fix his kimono. He let her do it, but then jerked away and walked away._**

**_"Something's wrong," he kept muttering. He was feeling these strong lusts and desires but he couldn't explain why these feelings were so tense. He couldn't pin it. Rin watched him go in confusion. Was it something she did? He didn't even look at Rin after that._**

**_After two days, Sesshomaru led the way as usual until he came to a stop._**

**_"Rin?"_**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"Come with me" Rin trailed after him leaving Jaken and Ah Un alone. They walked alone in silence until they reached a meadow._**

**_"What is it?" she asked him. He stood looking out in the meadow. Rin followed his gaze and saw someone walking through the meadow toward them. Rin squinted to get a better look. It was Kagome!_**

**_"KAGOME!" she squealed as she ran toward her. Kagome ran right into her arms. They embraced until Rin saw a man with dog ears and a red Kimono approach them._**

**_"I can't believe you're here!" said Kagome._**

**_"I can't believe this world exists! What is it anyway?"_**

**_"It's the feudal era 500 yrs back in time. The well is like a portal between our worlds" The man in the red kimono stopped in front of her._**

**_"You must be Inuyasha"_**

**_"You are definitely of Kagome's bloodline" Rin raised an eye brow but went back to hugging her cousin._**

**_"Kagome talks about you all the time!" a little boy with a puffy tail said._**

**_"That's Shippo and this is Sango and Miroku" said Kagome as the man and woman approached._**

**_"Nice to meet you all!"_**

**_Then something awkward happened when Miroku approached her. He side hugged her and had an arm around her waist and the other holding her hands._**

**_"My my you are of Kagome's lineage. I would like to ask you if you would be kindly bear my children?" Then his hand on her waist went to stroke her butt. She yelped as someone pulled her away from him_**

**_"Miroku, seriously!" shouted Sango. In a swift movement Rin was out of Miroku's arms and Sesshomaru held his perverted hand._**

**_"Touch her like that again and I will kill you" he snarled giving him the death glare. Sango grabbed Miroku's ear and dragged him away. Rin was still fuming as Kagome and the others shook their heads._**

**_"Idiot" Shippo murmured._**

**_"Rin you will be safe with them" Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away._**

**_"Wait!" but he was already gone._**

**_"I can't be around her until I figure out why I have these intense feeling around her." As Sesshomaru left them all._**

**_"Come on Rin, let's go home!" Kagome linked arms with her and led her to the well. Her aunt and parents were worried sick about her, showering her with hugs and kisses. Kagome told her parents about everything thing that happened. They didn't really let the new world sink in right away but they were just glad to have her back. Kagome was planning on returning in a few days and Rin wanted to go with her but she needed to talk to her mother first._**

**_"Mom, can you and I go ask the doctor to give me something?" Her mom looked at her weird and let her daughter explain. After their goodbyes, Rin and Kagome returned to the feudal era. The others were waiting as they all headed out on their journey to find the sacred jewel shards and defeat Naraku. While back at home, Kagome had filled Rin in on everything so far._**

**_That night everyone was asleep by the campfire. Rin is away from Sesshomaru for one night in the feudal era and she just can't stand being away from Sesshomaru. She sighed as she rose and took a stroll in the woods. She followed a trail until she found the lake and … Sesshomaru. He was facing her as the wind swirled his hair and the moonlight made his hair glow._**

**_"You were gone a while" he grunted._**

**_"I had to make sure my family knew I was ok."_**

**_She stopped in front of him. He raised his hand to brush the hair out of her face. Sesshomaru knew he had to stop, but whatever's controlling his urges wouldn't let him. The hormone rush was slowly controlling Rin's body as she slowly reached up on her tippy toes to reach his lips. He couldn't fight it any longer. He was too tall for her to reach him so he leaned in the rest of the way and met her lips. At first it was careful but then Rin let him know that he can do better by opening her mouth for him. He groaned as he slid his tongue and danced with hers. Rin ran her hands through his hair and rubbed her body against his. That's when he stopped and pulled back with a sigh. This one thought crossed his mind that trumped his urges._**

**_"What?" she asked hoping that she wasn't THAT bad at kissing._**

**_"We can't do more than that." Rin thought about what he meant._**

**_"Oh." Rin finally understood why he kept pulling away whenever they try to get closer._**

**_"You won't get me pregnant." Sesshomaru raised an eye brow._**

**_"How is that?" He asked her. Rin took out a small container from her pocket and shook the contents in his face._**

**_"These won't let me." He was still confused._**

**_"I went to my doctor and he gave me these birth control pills. All I have to do is take one a month and I can't get pregnant, no matter how many times you have me." He blinked a few times as if to process what he'd just heard._**

**_"I want to," she said taking his face in her hands._**

**_'Need to' was more accurate to her. Then he seemed okay by her explanation and kissed her hard. He pushed her back until she was against a tree. She grunted at impacted. His kiss was deeper and needier as he let his hands slide down her body. Her core was pulsing with need as she untied his sash and he removed his armor. She pushed his kimono away from his chest and explored him. She rubbed his chest and squeezed his arm stub as he broke their kiss and tried to figure out how to get her tank top off. She raised her arms up as he figured it out. She used the tree as a leverage to push him backwards on his back on the ground. He grunted at the push and explored her breasts with his mouth. He sampled each nipple and treasured them. Then he was on top of her as she unbuttoned her shorts, he slid them down her legs. This was difficult for him with only one arm. He could only do so much. He tasted her neck with his teeth as the shorts were kicked from her ankles. Rin explored his marble chest and back, testing the bulk of his biceps and memorized the curves of his abs. Sesshomaru grabbed her right knee and thrust it up while he crushed her mouth with his. He made her leg spread wider as he traced her thigh all the way down to her wet core. She groaned loudly as he entered her with his fingers. She arched her head back and she arched her back enough that her breasts were pressed against his chest. He began nibbling her neck as he brought his finger in and out, in and out. Finally he stopped and undid his pants. As she helped him lose them, she started to feel scared. This was her first time! She spread her legs as wide as they would go. Sesshomaru positioned himself for easy access. He brought his lips to her ear._**

**_"This is your first time. I can smell it. This will hurt but it will go away in time."_**

**_His voice calmed her down as she relaxed. He took the time to slowly enter her and pierce her hymen. She grunted at the slowly arriving pain but Sesshomaru kissed her to keep her mind off it. The deeper he got, the more it hurt. One hand gripped his hair while the other dug nails into his back. Then he slowly lifted his hips and slowly pushed back as if conditioning her core. The pain began to subside as she relaxed and used him as a support to feel the rest of him. He could sense her relaxing as he began to move inside her. His thrusts became faster and harder on her. She moaned in pleasure as she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. She thrust her hips to make him go deeper inside her. Soon they were both thrusting in unison as if they were made to be partners. Rin began rubbing her thighs against his hips which made him growl. Finally he slowed down, but she wasn't done yet. She made him roll on his back and she began moving at a quick pace. Sesshomaru moaned as she bit his neck. Finally, she stopped and the rolled to their side with him still inside her. Rin was trying to catch her breath while Sesshomaru put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, listening to her breathe. When Sesshomaru opened his eyes, Rin was asleep against his neck. He smiled and pulled out to cover them with his kimono. He covered her and kissed her forehead. She sighed as she snuggled closer._**

**_"Mine," he whispered, "Mine."_**

**_Rin fluttered her eyes opened as Sesshomaru stroked her face. Sesshomaru's urges were under control now. He left his scent on her. He couldn't believe that he tried to reject her before. Then something hit him! He remembered when that demon woman attacked them at the riverside. She threw that smoke at them! He didn't feel this way until after that fight! These feelings were not his or hers. He jerked away from her and dressed quickly._**

**_"What's wrong, my lord?" as she sat up and stretched. Sesshomaru didn't answer her. He couldn't believe that he let another demon control him like this and to even take advantage of Rin like that. He was disgusted with himself. He gave Rin her clothes and turned his back as she dressed. Rin was sore from what they did._**

**_"This isn't right."_**

**_"What isn't right? …. Was I not good?"_**

**_Sesshomaru sighed. "It's not you."_**

**_"Then what's not wrong?" she asked._**

**_He didn't say anything, but walked away._**

**_"Wait right there, Sesshomaru!" he was startled by her out burst, but kept walking. She ran infront of him and jabbed a palm in his chest to stop him._**

**_"You can't just make love to me and walk away saying something's wrong without telling what's what!"_**

**_"I shouldn't have done that with you. It wasn't right nor fair to you"_**

**_"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru had to find the demon and stay away from Rin until he did. This was his chance to protect her from each other. He has to do this. He closed his eyes._**

**_"I allowed myself to take you, a mere mortal. I am a superior breed of demon. I refuse to have the same fate as my father, but my curiosity over took me." Rin blinked._**

**_"Curiosity? You mean you had sex with me to see what it was like to do it with a human!"_**

**_"Yes, but I see that he must enjoy it, but I do not." Rin took a step back "Why would I let myself be taken but a human? I have tainted myself with you." Then Rin slapped him hard across the face without holding back. His face turned with her hand. He opened his eyes to see her tearing eyes._**

**_"You used me! You took advantage of me! Is that why you saved me? To used me as a sex guinea pig? You bastard! I love you!" She pushed him away. He let her push him back a few steps. He had to protect her, but he also deserved what she is saying and doing to him because he let himself be taken over by the smoke._**

**_"No you don't. You think you do, but you do not."_**

**_"I hate you! I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again, you pig!" Rin took off crying. Sesshomaru watched her go with guilt and pain in his heart and stomach. He turned and headed off to find the demon that caused all of this in the first place. He would apologize to her after he gave her the antidote for this poison._**

**_Rin ran and ran without slowing down. She didn't care that the tree branches were slicing her as she scrambled through. She ran until she tripped on a branch and fell on her face. She laid there and cried like there's no tomorrow._**

**_Morning came as Rin picked herself up and walked back to Kagome's campsite. Kagome was packing when she saw Rin approach._**

**_"Rin! Where were you? Why did you take off like that?" She saw Kagome's face._**

**_"Kagome…I am such a fool." She fell to her knees as the tears came back._**

**_Sesshomaru searched for days, but he still couldn't pick up that woman's scent. Then that vision of Rin's distraught face when he broke her heart. He put a hand to his forehead and sighed heavily. The effects of the poison are making him want to go back to her and hold her in his arms. To make her pain go away. Then he heard a giggle in the distance._**

**_"Well well look who finally came to see me" as the woman stepped out into view._**

**_Sesshomaru glared at her_**

**_"What was in the smoke you threw at me and Rin?"_**

**_"Well now you figured out my little trick. You're very clever."_**

**_Before she knew it, Sesshomaru was in front of her. His hand was at her throat._**

**_"Give me the antidote, now!" She shrugged and reached into her kimono and took out two vials of green liquid._**

**_"Here" He released her and took the vials. He lifted the lid up slightly to smell for poisons._**

**_"It's not poison. I never intended to kill you."_**

**_"What is the smoke, then? Why did you make us have strong feelings for each other?"_**

**_She laughed at him._**

**_"My dear, it wasn't to make you do anything. That smoke was to intensify the already existing feelings you both had." Sesshomaru gasped silently though his surprise showed._**

**_"I watched you two from a distance. I saw how you two had obvious feelings for the other, but you refuse to accept them. I am from a clan of demons that specialize in emotions of others. We can create concoctions to mess with others emotions, both human and demon. I was merely offering helping you and the girl. That's why some people search my kind out to receive our remedies."_**

**_Sesshomaru stepped away from her. He 'huh' and took the medicine. He dropped the empty bottle and tucked away Rin's bottle._**

**_"That particular smoke only enhances what you or the girl has feelings toward each other. If either one of you had changed your emotion then that emotion would be enhanced and so on."_**

**_"I left Rin at a distraught and angry state. If what you say is true then she truly does despise me now."_**

**_She nodded. He looked down and closed his eyes. He made matters worse for Rin._**

**_"See you truly do have feelings for her. Do you now accept your true feelings for her? Will you accept it or continue to push her aside?"_**

**_What she says is true. He took the antidote, but the feelings are still there. They just aren't as powerful as before. He truly had feels for her and she had the same feelings for him. He simply refused to believe they were real._**

**_"I have traveled far and wide, trying to help others with their emotions. Your case is one of the more special ones." Sesshomaru turned to leave her._**

**_"I suppose you desire my thanks?" he grunted. She laughed._**

**_"Not necessarily. I enjoy the outcomes of my gifts." He looked over his shoulder, but she was gone._**

**_"Hmph" and he walked away._**

**_Kagome and the others were getting ready for dinner when Kagome watched Rin play with the water with a stick. She sighed and walked toward her._**

**_"Rin, you can't keep punishing yourself for what happened. What he did was wrong, but he took advantage of you. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this."_**

**_Rin shifted her body so her back was to Kagome. She sighed and returned to the group._**

**_"No change?" Sango muttered. Kagome shook her head._**

**_"If I see that bastard again, I'm gonna really kick his ass for her." Inuyasha made a fist as he spoke._**

**_"I would never think that Sesshomaru would do something like that, especially to a human," Miroku commented._**

**_"Yeah especially since we all know he doesn't like humans," Shippo said as he reached for a fish on a stick._**

**_Rin got up and went on a walk._**

**_"Where are you going, Rin" Kagome watched her at the campfire._**

**_"I need to think."_**

**_She disappeared in the woods. She wasn't sure how far she was away from the others, but she didn't want to be around anyone right now. She found a tree stump and sat down on it. She rested her head in her hands as the tears began to flow. A breeze made her shiver as she lifted her head. Sesshomaru was standing about three meters from her._**

**_"What are you doing here? Want another experimental moment? Well you can forget it!" She rose and turned away, but he was blocking her path. She stuck her nose up and moved into another direction. Sesshomaru was right in front of her._**

**_"Go. A. Way!" she tried to push him but he was like a brick wall. She growled and turned away from him. She felt a strong hand grab her arm. She tried to jerk free but his grip didn't shift at all._**

**_"LET ME GO!" she started struggling._**

**_"Rin listen to me! The female demon that attacked us threw smoke at us. That smoke is an emotion enhancing drug. It enhances the emotions we have for each other. I have the…"_**

**_"LET ME GO! I don't want to hear it! Let go!" she started struggling harder._**

**_With one arm, Sesshomaru knew that this would be difficult. He pushed her against a tree, pinning her with his body as he quickly reached into his kimono and took out the antidote bottle. She struggled but his strength and power was too much for her to even move him a muscle. She tried to turn around, but her back was against his chest. She started screaming as she fought to get free. Now for a trickier task, he had to find a way to get her to swallow it without spilling it. He tipped the bottle to his lips until the liquid was in his mouth. He tossed the bottle away and jerked her to face him. He grabbed her jaw with her body still pressed against the tree and smashed his lips to hers. She grunted and growled under the kiss. He shifted his grip on her jaw to force her mouth open. The antidote was flowing into her mouth. Once it was all with her, he moved his mouth and had his hand over her mouth, so she couldn't spit it out. He tilted her head up to encourage her to swallow it. Tears fell over her cheeks as she surrendered. She stopped struggling and swallowed the antidote. Sesshomaru stepped back as she dropped on her hands and knees coughing. Her mind was a little clearer. She wasn't as angry as she was before._**

**_"Before we laid together, I realized that I had strong feelings for you. Lust. Desire. I blamed the smoke and rightly so. I said those things to you so that I wouldn't take advantage of you like that again. I was protecting you from us. When that woman explained her purpose of the smoke, I realized that she wanted us to learn that we do have love for each other. I refused to accept that until I saw her. I realized that I do care for you. I know that you do for me. We did make love out of desire, but also out of love. The smoke merely enhanced those emotions." Rin made fists against the dirt as she listened. She eyes stung as tears fought against her closed eyes._**

**_"I can understand if you still do not wish to see me again. I will, however, ask for your forgiveness someday. I didn't love you out of curiosity, like I said then. I loved you out of love. What we did was true." He stopped talking and waited. He could sense her trying to process this and waited it out. He stood there and watched her shack and tremble. Eventually he thought he should leave her alone. He turned to leave. After ten steps, a shacky weak voice made him stop._**

**_"Say you love me"_**

**_He turned to face her._**

**_"Say you love me," She said stronger. She was piercing him with her eyes as she rose._**

**_"I love you."_**

**_A pause came between them. Her eyes never left his. Her breathing increased. Her heart beat fluttered. She did something unexpected. Sesshomaru was surprised as she charged at him. He grunted in surprise as she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She crushed her lips to his as he held her by her leg. This kiss was better than before. It was out of lust and love and need. Their tongues danced together as Rin moaned in need. Sesshomaru backed into a tree and turned around to push her up against it. She grunted loudly, breaking the kiss as she hit the tree. She was still wrapped around his waist. He was against her neck as she groaned and grunted. She slid her hands in his collar and pushed it back as far as she could. She wrapped her head around his and had her teeth to his ear. He grunted with pleasure as he began ripping her tank top off her. She eased her legs enough to jerk the tie that held his armor up. It clanged to the ground and his sash ripped from the weight of the armor pulling at it. Sesshomaru moved away from that tree and had her against another tree. She held onto a branch for support as she tore at his kimono top and pants. He quickly yanked the kimono free of his arm as she slid it from his body. He tore what was left of her top and latched onto her breast. She tilted her head back and sighed heavily. Rin didn't notice that her shorts had already been ripped off. She was already unsheathed, but he wasn't. She yanked the tie holding his pants up and jerk them down. She pushed herself to his eye level with the branch she held and thrust her hips against his as she smashed her lips against his. He grunted as he adjusted her to thrust himself into her without breaking the kiss. She grunted from the force as he entered her. Their hips began moving with support from the tree. Then Sesshomaru had her on her back on the ground and really grinded against her. Their hands could finally search and grope each other while their hips moved as one. Rin and Sesshomaru were both breathing hard as this came to a climax. They rolled around on the ground and grunted whenever they hit something. Rin's legs were wrapped around him as his one hand massaged her thigh and rib cage. Rin's hands traced his spine and had scratched him a few times, but Sesshomaru didn't mind. Finally he rolled to his left side as Rin tried to catch her breath. After a minute Sesshomaru felt Rin cuddle herself against him wrapping her legs around his leg. She sighed as she settled her head on his chest and fell asleep. He smiled and looked up at the stars._**

**_Rin woke from her slumber and stretched as she yawned. Her legs were still very sore and she had scratched on her back from rolling around and being slammed into trees. She noticed that she was covered in the outer Kimono top that Sesshomaru wore. She looked but he wasn't around. She wrapped the kimono around herself when she rose. She swayed due to sore and jello legs. Then she saw a figure walking toward her. Sesshomaru appeared with a bundle in his arms._**

**_"I found these for you," he said handing them to her. She lifted the cloth covering it and saw that it was a kimono. Then she remembered what Sesshomaru did to her regular clothes and giggled._**

**_"I guess I sacrificed my clothes last night."_**

**_Sesshomaru grinned as he turned his back to her. She rolled her eyes as she dropped his kimono and put hers on. It hugged her figure pretty well as it went to her ankles. The sides were slit up to her obi for easy running or movement. It even came with slightly tight pants under her kimono so she would flash anyone. Sesshomaru was behind her tying her obi for her. She walked over to a little puddle of water to look at herself. She looked great._**

**_"Wow! This is awesome."_**

**_"I am glad you like it."_**

**_Then she remembered Kagome and the others. They must be worried about her._**

**_"I should probably get back to Kagome so she doesn't worry about me."_**

**_"I already told her where you are." Rin gasped._**

**_"You told her? How? I told them about what happened before!"_**

**_"I caught her by herself and told her every up until…" Rin knew what part he left out._**

**_"Oh well ok then…so what happens now?"_**

**_He reached out to stroke her cheek._**

**_"I must find Naraku and I would be honored if you were by my side."_**

**_She put her hand on his and kissed it. She smelled his hand. His scent always warmed her heart. She stepped into his … arm and laid her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her._**

**_"Say you love me" in a low voice but she knew he could hear her. He rested his head on hers._**

**_"I love you"_**

**_"And I love you" She held his hand as he led her into the woods._**

**_One month later…_**

**_Owls hooted overhead as the night dragged on. The night was fairly cold as the wind made the trees sway. The grass was rough and partially cold to the touch. Rin sighed as she snuggled closer to her lover for his warmth. A blanket was all that was covering them. She could hear his heart beat thumping from his bare chest and his chest rise and fall with his breathing. His one hand wrapped around her naked shoulders, holding her closer to him. Rin opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru staring at the stars overhead as the sun rise slowly made them disappear. He seemed deep in thought. Rin reached to play with a lock of his silver white hair._**

**_"What's on your mind? You seem distracted lately," she said. He glanced at her briefly and sighed._**

**_"It is nothing to worry about." Rin rolled on top of him. She rested her forehead on his._**

**_"Tell me. If something's bothering you, I want to know." He gently tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her face better. He rested his hand against her cheek._**

**_"I am simply seeking answers to questions that I do not know the answers to."_**

**_"Is there someone you can ask, then?"_**

**_Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head. She studied his face for a long moment. She raised her eyes brows._**

**_"Is this about tenseiga's fighting power thing? You just found out that your sword of healing has this power to open a portal to the underworld and suck whoever is near into it. You can't expect to be the best at it in a few weeks."_**

**_He opened his eyes wide in surprise._**

**_"How you can read me so well, I will never know, my love," he said giving her a kiss, "Meido Zangetsuhe isn't a complete circle yet. It has become increasingly frustrating to master." Rin shrugged._**

**_"Well, I'm sure that you'll figure it out when you're ready to." She got off him to get dressed. He watched her before he rose and dressed himself. As if on cue, Jaken returned with Ah Un._**

**_"I have returned, my lord. Where are we headed?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru didn't even look at Rin as he walked past her. He didn't say a word as he walked ahead of the group, completely ignoring Jaken. Rin giggled as she urged Ah Un to follow him. Sesshomaru wasn't keen on public display of affection nor does he say that he has Rin for a lover. Rin could guess that his pure demon ego was something that she would have to work on with him. Even after their drama fest a month ago, he still doesn't show that he and Rin are together in front of anyone but them only. She was okay with this … for now anyway. Someday this would start an argument. Jaken followed ruggedly._**

**_Rin hadn't seen Kagome in over a month and is beginning to miss her greatly. She'd been wondering when they might cross paths with Kagome and the others again. She meant to ask Sesshomaru, but he seemed distracted by his tenseiga's power lately. She sighed and tried to get her mind off her homesickness as she rested on Ah Un's strong neck. Two more days have past and she can't help but wonder what her lover was looking for. He didn't talk much during those two days. He didn't even want any 'alone time' with her. He led the way for the whole day but only to stop briefly to smell the air and listen carefully. He can't be searching for Naraku, she thought to herself._**

**_"What are you looking for, Sesshomaru?" she asked him at last. He didn't stop or glance back at her._**

**_"I'm searching for answers," he simply said. Rin groaned out of frustration as Ah Un moaned again. Jaken sighed with her._**

**_"My lord, please tell us what you are searching for. Perhaps we could be of some assistance," Jaken said. Sesshomaru ignored him. Rin let out a loud sigh._**

**_He finally stopped for the night. He sat down against a tree and looked off into the distance. Rin went to work at starting the fire. Jaken helped her by gathering a few twigs. He was proud of the number of sticks in his arms. He was struggling with the weight of the sticks but managed to get them by the fire pit._**

**_"Ah, well done," he giggled to himself._**

**_Rin walked by him with log like branches in her arms. She walked toward him as if the weight doesn't affect her at all. She set her pile down next to his. Her pile was three times bigger than his._**

**_"Wow Jaken! That's the most you could carry so far. You are certainly making progress. Keep up the good work and maybe you might put some muscle on those stringy arms of yours."_**

**_"grrrrrr! I don't have to take this from some human wretch! It's different for someone who is much taller than me!" he vented to the heavens. Rin sent death daggers at him with her stare._**

**_"Human wretch? Care to rephrase that?" she picked up a stick with a fierce stare. Jaken froze from her gaze and took off. Rin chased him around the fire pit hitting him with the stick as she did. Eventually Jaken was on the ground dazed from the beatings he got._**

**_"Who's the wretch now? BWAHAHAHA!" she cheered. Sesshomaru couldn't take the rucus anymore._**

**_"Jaken, go give Ah Un a bath," Sesshomaru muttered. Jaken recovered and patted the dirt from his clothes. He marched to Ah Un and grabbed his reins. After three hard tugs, Ah Un finally obeyed him and followed him toward the river. Rin was coaxing the fire with wood._**

**_"I shall return soon, my lord!" he shouted over his shoulder. Rin waited until he and Ah Un were out of sight._**

**_"Finally! I thought he'd never leave," she said sitting close beside him on his arm side. He didn't move a muscle. He didn't even acknowledge her presence nor to the fact that she was offering herself to him. She stared at him. He didn't shift his eyes toward her. She laid her head on his shoulder, still looking at his face. He still didn't move._**

**_"Hello? What's wrong?" she muttered._**

**_"It is nothing for you to worry about," he sighed._**

**_"It is if something's bothering you. Where I come from, we don't like it when there's something bothering their boyfriend. Come on, tell me." Sesshomaru finally looked down at her puppy face. His eyes softened as he touched her face with his hand. She stretched her neck to nuzzle his with her nose. He pressed his cheek to her hair._**

**_"You have no need to worry," he whispered in her ear._**

**_"You are so stubborn, you know that?"_**

**_He chuckled. He pulled her face in front of his. Rin loved his scent. It never ceased to calm her. He kissed her forehead._**

**_"You do know me well," he said smelling her neck. He began kissing her neck and was slowly traveling down toward her collarbone. Rin tilted her head all the way back to give him more neck. His hand held her back for support. His teeth were teasing her skin as she moaned._**

**_"Your attempts to distract me aren't quite working. I still want to know what's wrong."_**

**_He hesitated against her collarbone. Rin waited. He sighed and pulled his head back._**

**_"I have found a way to better understand the Tenseiga." Rin raised an eyebrow._**

**_"You make it sound like that's a bad thing?"_**

**_"I don't wish to confide in that person. That person is not only a bother, but hard to find."_**

**_"Who is that person you don't want to see?"_**

**_"You shall soon find out when I find her."_**

**_There was a brief pause._**

**_"Her?"_**

**_"Lord Sesshomaru! I Have returned with Ah Un!" shouted Jaken from a distance. Sesshomaru immediately rose and went to sit by the fire. Rin let out an exasperated sigh._**

**_"This is getting annoying. Someday you are going to have to deal with people seeing us together. Someday you'll be force to accept it," she growled lying down close to the fire to sleep._**

**_The next morning, the trio began the day's journey. Sesshomaru led the way with Jaken close behind with Rin riding Ah Un._**

**_"How are you supposed to find this person, Sesshomaru?" Rin said._**

**_Rin slid off of Ah Un to walk beside Sesshomaru. He didn't respond to her question. They came to an open meadow. There was no one around to disturb the grass or pick the flowers blooming everywhere. Sesshomaru kept walking while Rin picked a flower and tucked it in Ah Un's mane. Finally Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked at the sky above. Rin and Jaken followed his gaze. Rin had to squint to see what she thought was a giant dog flying through the clouds. Rin stepped beside Sesshomaru._**

**_"What is that?"_**

**_He didn't answer her as he started flying toward the figure. He changed into his dog demon form and leaped toward the dog demon. Rin watched him in awe. She had never seen him in this form before. He jumped beside the other dog demon. They both started spiraling toward the ground nearby with a bang. Rin covered her eyes as a big cloud of dirt blew around her. Both of the Dog demons turned back into human form, facing each other. The woman had the same demon features as Sesshomaru. Her kimono was expensive and elegant with a stylish fan in her hand. Her fluffy white pelt was draped around her arms like a feather boa and part of it was on the ground. She was beautiful. Rin's face turned red with jealousy._**

**_"It has been awhile, Sesshomaru," the woman said. Jaken growled at her about being rude to Sesshomaru. Rin gritted her teeth._**

**_"So you have finally come to visit your poor mother," she smirked._**

**_"She's your mother?" Rin said relaxing her tension._**

**_"I need to ask you about the sword father gave me," he muttered. The woman giggled and hid her mouth with her fan._**

**_"My my, you only came to see me after all these years to ask about Tenseiga? What an ungrateful child. I will answer your questions, but not here. Come with me to the castle and I shall grant you wish," she said. She started flying off into the sky and Sesshomaru followed._**

**_"Wait!" Rin shouted. She ran back to Ah Un and flew up to the sky with Jaken clinging to her back. She followed them through the clouds and saw a giant castle. It was magnificent! Guards bowed as Sesshomaru's mother passed. Sesshomaru waked Rin up the stairs to the throne room. His mother was sitting on the throne._**

**_"Sesshomaru, I thought that you despised humans, but yet you travel with a human woman. Have you truly become soft over the years?" Sesshomaru grunted._**

**_"I did not come here to discuss who travels with me!" he growled. His mother shrugged._**

**_"Now that you are here, Sesshomaru, I shall answer all your questions. After this you shall be able to unlock the power of the sword, if you survive the training process that is. For now, entertain me." She lifted the medallion around her neck and a giant ghost dog jumped out of the blue jewel. Rin yelped as the ghost dog swallowed her and leaped into the portal it created. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat as he felt a slight panic flow through his body. Sesshomaru growled as he jumped after her._**

**_"Wait, Sesshomaru! Do you intend to go rescuing a human girl?"_**

**_"I'm going to kill that demon." He entered the portal as it closed behind him._**

**_It was so cold and hard to breathe. Rin was floating inside the belly of the monster as it ran. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream for help. Then she felt her body getting colder and heavier as the creature ran. She could feel her mind slipping away. Her eyes closed as her mind went black._**

**_Sesshomaru followed the ghost in great haste. Once he was close enough he readied his claws attacked it. It jumped out of the way but turned to face him. Its stomach began to slowly reveal Rin, curled up into a ball inside it. Angry, he took out the Tenseiga and sliced at the creature. It disappeared as Rin began to fall to the ground. He leaped to Rin and searched for a pulse. She was still alive. A sigh of relief escaped him as he held her in his arm. He could hear Rin's weak breathing against his chest. He had to find a way out of this world and soon. He walked calmly but attentively through the darkness, ready to any potential dangers. Suddenly Sesshomaru froze in horror. Rin sighed her last breath. She wasn't breathing anymore. He laid her down gently and checked her pulse. His eyes widened when he felt no pulse._**

**_"What is the meaning of this? I cannot see the demons of the underworld."_**

**_He held her hand to his face._**

**_"Rin. Come back to me. Rin"_**

**_Then a gust of wind swirled around him. A wave of darkness engulfed around them for a brief second and disappeared. When Sesshomaru could see, Rin was gone. He charged after the shadow in pursuit._**

**_"Rin, I can't allow you to stay here," he mumbled seriously._**

**_At the end of the path he could see a giant creature carrying Rin's body in his hand. This must be the guardian, he thought. He raised his sword in ready position. The guardian faced Sesshomaru and swiped at him with his hand over and over. Sesshomaru dodged and blocked each attack with ease. He darted for the guardian and cut the creature neatly in half with the Tenseiga. The guardian roared as it staggered backward in pain. It released Rin as it evaporated into oblivion. Sesshomaru caught Rin with his sword still in hand and landed on the ground. He held her close to his face._**

**_"Rin, wake up. Rin answer me."_**

**_She did not wake up. She didn't even flinch. Her body was lifeless and cold. She was dead. Sesshomaru dropped his sword to cradle her tighter against him with his head on hers. He couldn't breathe with the knot in his throat. His stomach ached, but his heart was crying for her. He grunted back tears that struggled to be free. 'I shouldn't have brought her with me to begin with. I should have left her with Kagome. All of this was my fault. I let her die,' he thought to himself. He grunted louder as his body was in agony for her lost. He fell to his knees as he struggled to cope._**

**_He didn't move his head away from Rin's as he spoke to his sword, "Tenseiga, I shall let you die here. Training you is not worth Rin's life. She is more important than you could ever be." He gritted his teeth as another wave of grief took his body. Once he said that, the sword brightened the area with white. He could see lifeless bodies piled around him. It was as if the power of the sword awakened them for they began to move toward the sword. Sesshomaru looked at all the bodies struggling to get to the sword. He bowed his head in comprehension._**

**_"Do you wish to be saved as well? I understand."_**

**_Laying his Rin on the ground he took his sword in his hand. He stood with confidence as the sword's light grew brighter. He held the sword in front of his face as the bodies circled him. He swung the sword quickly, releasing a massive light strike around the area. Soon the whole dimension was swallowed up with a blinding bright light._**

**_Jaken was pacing quickly in front of Sesshomaru's mother, who was lounging against the throne with ease. They turned when they saw a complete circle form of the portal as Sesshomaru exited with Rin tucked in his arm. He laid her carefully on the ground before facing his mother._**

**_"Did you know that this would happen to Rin?"_**

**_Jaken gasped and ran over to Rin. His mother looked at her son's piercing eyes._**

**_"This is the price to pay for training with your sword, Sesshomaru. Tell me, has the girl been brought back from the dead with the sword before?" Sesshomaru couldn't hide his shock from his face._**

**_"As I thought. Did you believe yourself to be a god, my son? All living things must die eventually. It is part of life. Your father told me that you must learn to learn compassion for your enemies and others. With the girl's death, you have achieved the power that Tenseiga possesses. This was the lesson that your father wanted to teach you."_**

**_Sesshomaru looked at Rin and bowed his head enough to cover his face with his bangs. Jaken began crying._**

**_"Why, Sesshomaru? Does the outcome make you unhappy?" He didn't have to say anything to her._**

**_"I shall try to grant you a gift." She walked over to Rin and kneeled beside her. She removed the medallion from her neck, carefully. She put the medallion around Rin's neck. The jewel glowed as the light consumed her body. Then the light faded as Sesshomaru waited. The wind whistled around them as everyone watched Rin. Her eyes twitched slightly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Her eyes fluttered slowly._**

**_"Rin! You are alive!" Jaken exclaimed._**

**_She started coughing from her first breaths of air. Her lungs hurt from the lack of oxygen her lifeless body had. A hand clamped on her cheek. She looked up into her lover's eyes of relief._**

**_"Sesshomaru." She hugged him without a care in the world that his mother was watching them. He hugged her back. He pulled her tighter against him._**

**_"I couldn't save you. I feared that I lost you forever. Are you alright?" his voice against her ear shacking._**

**_"I'm alright, my lover. I'm alright." She rubbed his hair and held him tighter. Sesshomaru startled slightly when a chuckle filled his ears. He pulled back, but was still holding onto Rin as he turned his head to look at his mother._**

**_"You truly have become exactly like your father, my son. He too fell in love with a human and died trying to defend her. You went through the netherworld and back to save that human child. Answer this for me, my son. Why do you love this human? What has she done to change you view on humans?" Rin let Sesshomaru lift her with him as he rose. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He rubbed her shoulders in comfort. She buried her face in his pelt wrapped around his shoulder._**

**_"The moment Rin and I touched for the first time, we both knew that we were meant for each other. She is that second part of me that I have been searching for. She completes me. She is my world. I will have her as my mate, if she'll have me one day. If I had known that you would sacrifice her like this, I would have killed you the moment we arrived here," he snarled the last sentence at her._**

**_Rin flushed at his words and looked at his sincere eyes. His mother hesitated a moment as if processing what her son told her. She looked at him long and hard. Finally she clicked her fan shut with a frown._**

**_"That is close to the threat your father told me about going anywhere near his human woman. Your mother is no longer loved in this world, my son. Can you show no more sympathy for your mother after what your father put me through?"_**

**_Sesshomaru turned his back to her and escorted Rin down the stairs to leave. Rin looked back at her and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her husband cheated on her with another woman and died. Now her son has abandoned her, the same way his father did._**

**_"Sesshomaru, this isn't how I want you to leave your mother," she whispered softly knowing that he could hear her. He looked down at her._**

**_"I have no room in my heart for those who in danger you like that. You are more important to me than she is."_**

**_"Wait, Sesshomaru!" His mother was chasing after them down the stairs. Sesshomaru faced her, but had his body in a protective angle. She stopped a few stair steps away from them._**

**_"Rin, may I speak with you?" she asked offering her hand to her. Rin looked at Sesshomaru's icy stare, but moved out of his arm. He grasped her arm, but she gently jerked away. She looked up at his mother and slowly took her hand. His mother smiled at her and let Rin come to eye level with her. She bent her head down to whisper in Rin's ear so low that Rin had to concentrate to hear. She probably didn't want Sesshomaru to hear her._**

**_"As future mate to the next ruler of the western lands, your path shall be rough. Demons will come after you to get to him through you. You must be careful. Remember, you cannot be revived from the Tenseiga again. Be careful on the journey that awaits you." She pulled back and ascended up the stairs with Rin trying to gather her thoughts. Rin blinked and looked at his mother walk up the stairs. With one more glance toward her, she turned to face Sesshomaru. Rin descended down the stairs and walked past Sesshomaru, deep in thought._**

**_"What did she say to you?" Sesshomaru demanded from behind her._**

**_"Nothing you need to worry about," she smirked. She could sense his frustration as she kept walking down the stairs._**

**_"So I had to die a second time for you to say those things in front of others?" she said. Sesshomaru groaned. He jumped forward to stop in front of her. He held onto her arm._**

**_"Does that bother you more than my own mother endangering your life on purpose?" he grunted._**

**_"You've told me that you loved me, but you won't acknowledge our love in front of others. It's like you're ashamed to be with me still. What's wrong with the mighty Sesshomaru showing his love for his lover in front of others?" He let his hand fall to his side. He sighed deeply and kept walking down the stairs._**

**_"God you are so infuriating!" she roared and stomped past him. She quickly got on Ah Un and took off toward the Earth, knowing that Sesshomaru would follow. 'I won't give him any more love until he grows up! That'll show him!' she cried in her head._**

**_Sesshomaru couldn't believe that they argued over something so trivial. After their argument, she hasn't lie with him since before their encounter with his mother. She refused to be close to him. She would ignore him completely and sit on the opposite side of camp. She was being entirely childish. What could his mother have said to her to turn her against him? He sighed and closed his eyes in frustration as she curled up in a ball to keep warm while she slept. He rose and walked over to her. He wanted to protect her from everything, even from the cold. As silent as he moved she could always tell where he was._**

**_"Don't even think about it," she growled with her back to him. She didn't even turn to look at him._**

**_"Let me keep you warm at least."_**

**_"Are you ready to answer the questions I asked you at the castle?"_**

**_He pondered to remember what she asked._**

**_"You are the one being childish over something so trivial."_**

**_"Try again later," she mumbled and shifted into a more comfortable position. He sighed again._**

**_"What do you want me to say?" She jerked upright to face him._**

**_"I want you to answer the question." Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers with a sigh. Rin crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm waiting."_**

**_"I … I'm sorry that I have been … hesitant on revealing what we have with others. I won't do that anymore. Does that suffice?" he murmured. Rin sat up to look at him. They stared at each other for a while._**

**_"If you're telling the truth then you wouldn't mind kissing me…..on the lips in FRONT of Jaken," she tested. Sesshomaru held his breath. How did he ever fall in love with this woman? Jaken stirred as Sesshomaru lightly kicked a pebble at him. The pebble hit him in the middle of his forehead as he jumped in alarm._**

**_"What what happened? Who did that? Are we under attack?"_**

**_Sesshomaru knelt down beside Rin so that Jaken could see. Rin grinned widely in anticipation, she longed for his touch again. He held her head in his hand and brought their lips together. He didn't even hesitate when he intensified the kiss. Normally, Sesshomaru wouldn't heed humans, but Rin was always an exception to him. Jaken stared in awe with his mouth open. Jaken knew that they liked each other but he didn't think that they were this far yet._**

**_Sesshomaru broke the kiss and held Rin against his chest. She sighed happily against him._**

**_"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" she sighed. He rested his head on top of hers with his eyes closed. No matter how embarrassing the act was for him, it was worth being able to touch her again._**

**_Rin looked at Jaken, "What are you looking at? Go back to sleep." Jaken shook his head and rubbed his eyes as if to make sure that he saws what he thought he saw._**

**_"Jaken, she is my love. When you talk to her, you're talking to me. The goes for her giving you a command," Sesshomaru growled at him. Jaken blinked before he laid back down and rolled on to his side to have his back to them._**

**_"This is fun!" Rin said. Sesshomaru sighed._**

**_"Now can I keep you warm while you sleep?" Rin pulled back to make room for him next to her. Sesshomaru took the hint and was holding her close as they both relaxed on the ground. His hand stroked her cheek very lightly as he watched her go back to sleep. He smiled as he closed his eyes and let his mind wonder into darkness._**

**_The next morning Rin rolled over, with her hand looking for Sesshomaru. She didn't find his hand or anything. She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and arched her chest toward the sky with a huge yawn as her back cracked a little. Rin wasn't mad nor worried that he was gone. He rises first so that he could look for something to eat or to think about things. He never eats in front of people. Rin never understood why, but she has to respect his ways if she wants to be with him. Jaken was up and preparing Ah Un for a bath. Rin rose._**

**_"I'll take him, Jaken. I have to bathe anyway," she said taking the reins from him._**

**_"Don't wonder to far Rin!" Jaken shouted at her. She rolled her eyes and kept walking._**

**_"Man everywhere I go, Ah Un, there's so much drama! First I get sucked into your world, then I get into this gas drama thing with Sesshomaru, then I die AGAIN during his sword training, now we got over the drama with him not showing his love for me in front of others. I bet we might find more drama later. Have you noticed that?" she asked Ah Un. His heads moaned and nodded._**

**_"Did I ever tell you that you're easier to talk about things to?" she asked leaning against him as they went. He moaned happily in response._**

**_She giggled and stroked his mane as they made it to the river. She took his saddle off and stripped off her clothes. She led Ah Un into the water and let him enjoy the cool water while she bathed. She enjoyed swimming. She wasn't keen on the idea of having to do it in the nude, but she had to learn to deal with it. Plus, she had Ah Un to drive away any perverts nearby. She explored the river as the fish swam by her. She cold feel the water move whenever Ah Un did. Finally, she needed air. She thrust her head out of the water with a gasp for air. Ah Un was taking a drink of water nearby. She ran her fingers through her hair until they moved through with ease. Suddenly a wave came out of no where and landed on top of her. When she recovered she looked to see ah un doing his version of a laugh and was splashing her with his tail. She screeched in delight and splashed him back. Their water fight lasted for about five minutes until they heard the scream._**

**_Rin got out and dressed in a heartbeat while Ah Un sniffed and looked for danger. Once dressed, she called Ah Un over and put the saddle back on. She got on his back and kicked his sides to get him to fly. He soared immediately as Rin scanned the area to see what was wrong. Another scream was heard, but Ah Un could tell where it came from this time._**

**_"Ah Un let's go see what's wrong!" He groaned and dived down into the mass of trees. Rin laid on his neck to avoid the branches and leaves as he went. When the coast was clear she sat up to see a young woman screaming as three strange men were beating her. Another man had a bundle in his arms._**

**_"You wretched wench! We'll teach you to lay with a demon!" the man took the baby out of the bundle and held it by the leg as it screamed for its mother._**

**_"NO! Don't hurt him! PLEASE! Do whatever you want with me, but don't hurt him!" cried the woman as she bawled her eyes out._**

**_"Ah Un, we have to help her!" Rin said. They charged toward the men. Once the saw Ah Un the yelled and readied for battle. Rin jumped off his back when she was close enough to the ground._**

**_'Let's see how well I paid attention in Karate,' Rin thought. She landed smoothly on the ground as Ah Un whipped a few of the men with his tail._**

**_"Who are you wretch?" demanded the one carrying the baby._**

**_"I'm the wretch that's gonna kick your ass!" she shouted ready to fight. A man dodged Ah Un and came after Rin. His weight made it easy for her to dodge his first punch. He huffed and heaved from the extra effort. Rin punched him in the face and twisted his arm into a lock. She grabbed the knife from his side and held it to his throat._**

**_"Everyone FREEZE!" she shouted. Every person in the area stopped._**

**_"Give the baby back to his mother! DO IT NOW!" the two men backed away but the man with the baby took off. Rin shoved the man away from her and grabbed the woman's arm._**

**_"Come on!" she helped her on Ah Un's back and Rin took off after the running man. Ah Un was flying nearby overhead. Rin picked up a rock and threw it at the man. He fell on the ground with the baby. He left the baby on the ground to face her._**

**_"Why you wench! I'll teach you how to behave around men!" he pulled out a sword._**

**_'uh oh,' Rin thought._**

**_She was taking lessons from Sesshomaru, but she only used the tenseiga. She never had a sword of her own to use. She's in trouble now. The man swung the sword as she back away and tried to dodge the best she could but he knocked the knife from her hand. She crouched down and swept the man's feet from under him with one leg as she scrambled for a stick. She stood up with a thick branch as she face the man. She tried the best she could to block him and strike but the stick quickly broke as she spun around from the force and he sliced her back._**

**_"Ah AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she fell down with blood flowing down her back._**

**_Jaken paced the campsite quickly with great worry. Rin hadn't returned with Ah Un Sesshomaru would have his head if she doesn't come back soon! As if on cue Lord Sesshomaru appeared. He stopped and scanned the area for Rin. He jerked his head toward Jaken._**

**_"Where is she?" he snarled._**

**_Jaken yelped and bowed on the ground before him._**

**_"Please, forgive me my Lord! Rin went off to the river with Ah Un and still hasn't returned. I have no idea where she could be."_**

**_Sesshomaru growled at him angrily. He sniffed the air for Rin's scent. He started toward the woods with Jaken on his heels._**

**_"Jaken!"_**

**_"Yes my lord?"_**

**_"If she is harmed in any way, I will have to kill you."_**

**_Jaken whimpered and trailed after him. They followed her scent to the river and stopped. The scent disappeared. She must have taken into the air with Ah Un. He began floating toward the sky with Jaken hanging on to his long pelt. He scanned and sniffed the area for her scent, but still no luck. Then a familiar scent filled his nose that made him catch his breath. Rin's blood scent! He flew faster toward the trail, hoping that she isn't dead. He can't lose her, again. He can't!_**

**_"Rin, I am coming for you," he said as he flew faster, praying that he's not too late._**

**_"That'll teach you. I'll finish you after I kill the half breed!" the man moved toward the baby with his sword drawn._**

**_'I have to stop him!' she told herself. She lifted her head off the ground with a grunt. She clenched her teeth as she started to get up. A shiny object caught her eye. The knife that she lost was only a few meters away from her! She turned her head to see the man almost at the screaming baby. She scrambled on her hands and knees to get to it. She swiped the knife off the ground and stood. She hurled herself toward the man. He raised his sword and was about to strike. She might not save the baby in time!_**

**_"NO!" shouted the mother. Rin charged at the man and collided as he brought down the sword._**

**_The area was in silence. Nothing but the wind flowing in the trees as the sound of a flowing blood dripping on the ground was heard. The mother held her hand over her mouth. Ah Un groaned in fright. Rin slowly opened her eyes. The man jerked slightly. He gasped for air as Rin moved her hands from the knife. She had plunged the knife in between his shoulder blades. Rin backed away as he turned around to face her. Rin was breathing heavily. He dropped the sword on the ground and took a few steps toward her in shuffles. He dropped to his knees with blood running from his lips. He grunted one last time before he fell, face first, on the ground. Rin had her eyes wide open the whole time. She had never killed anyone before. She was shacking as she moved around the body to get to the still screaming baby. She was still shacking as she picked up the baby and coaxed him to silence. She noticed the baby's features. He was dark tan with dark blue hair and long ears. His eyes were more slanted than average. He definitely wasn't all human. Ah Un brought the mother down as she ran over toward Rin and her baby._**

**_"Mitari! Mitari! My baby!" she said taking the baby from Rin. She cradled the baby so close to her face as she wept with joy. Rin smiled and shuffled over to Ah Un._**

**_"Wait!" said the mother, "Thank you for help me and Mitari. Let me dress your wounds at least," she said walking over. Rin just now remembered about the slice on her back. She reached to touch her back but winced. The mother smiled and helped Rin on Ah Un. He took them back to her hut not far from where they were. Rin sat down by the fire pit as the mother put the baby down and gathered supplies to treat her wounds._**

**_"I don't think I ever caught your name," said Rin as she moved her kimono to the side to expose her back._**

**_"Narina. My name is Narina," she said dipping cloth in the bowl of water._**

**_"That's a pretty name. Tell me, why did those men attack you?" She hissed at the cloth cleaning her cut._**

**_"Sorry. As you can see, Mitari isn't all human. He's a half demon. His father is Rikaru. He is a full-fledged demon. It's hard for half demons to be accepted by everyone, both human and demons alike. Some see it as a sin or a disgrace to the blood line to mate with demons. That's why those men attacked me, that's why they tried to kill Mitari."_**

**_She wrapped the dressing around Rin's torso._**

**_"But, that's terrible to judge people that way. Sesshomaru and I are never treated any differently," Rin said._**

**_"You have a demon lover as well?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"What's he like? Is he good to you?"_**

**_"Uh."_**

**_Narina stopped._**

**_"Sorry. I have never seen another human with a demon lover before. It's kind of like a treat for me to talk to someone who is in the same situation as me."_**

**_"It's fine, really. He's very brave, strong and handsome. He would go to hell and back to protect me. He's not like any other man I have ever met. He was gentle. What about you? Where's your demon?" Narina smiled as she began cleaning up her mess. Rin pulled her kimono back in place._**

**_"Rikaru is an aristocrat with a great burden on his shoulders. He's not just a regular demon. He's a spirit demon."_**

**_"What does a spirit demon do?"_**

**_"They are in charge of maintaining the balance of power in the spirit world. If they find a wandering spirit then they help them to pass on into the netherworld. They also make sure that no one tampers with the netherworld by taking souls for their own purposes and other reasons. He is the next in line for being leader of their clan. Mitari is also of important status in the clan."_**

**_"That's amazing, but why isn't he here with you?"_**

**_"He has to fulfill his duties. It's not safe for me or Mitari to live among the clan because of their prejudice. They wouldn't dare attack me here, but our lives would consistently be at risk for betrayal if I stay with him in his palace."_**

**_"Sesshomaru is a dog demon. He's got about the same level of status to, but he doesn't want to claim the head title yet."_**

**_"You must be careful. Demons won't hesitate to take you away from him because they feel that you will taint the blood line with yours."_**

**_"His mother told me the same thing when we first met her."_**

**_"Good advice to heed," she said patting her shoulder._**

**_"I should get back before he misses me. I think that I've been gone a while. He freaks out when he can't find me easily."_**

**_"I understand. Rikaru would have done the same, but can't you wait for him here? I'm sure that he's looking for you right now."_**

**_"Indeed, I was," said Sesshomaru as he stepped into the hut. Narina gasped at the sudden sight of him. Rin stood and threw herself into his arms. She grunted when his hand touched her bandaged back._**

**_"I smelled your blood," he said jerking her around so he could see her back. His eyes scanned the slice mark on her clothes and felt the bandage with his hand._**

**_"Who dared to do this to you?" he snarled. Rin turned her head to look at him._**

**_"I took care of him for you. I saved Narina and her son from some men. I got sliced in the process but I killed him." Sesshomaru bent down to kiss her bandage. He turned her to face him. He embraced her tightly._**

**_"I am proud of you, but I don't want you risking your life again without me there. I can't lose you again, Rin."_**

**_"I promise," she said hugging him back._**

**_"You must be Sesshomaru, my lord," Narina said to him. He looked up at her._**

**_"I thank you for helping her dress her wounds," he said. She bowed to him._**

**_"It was the least I could do after she saved my son."_**

**_"I sense a half demon child. You too have a demon in your life."_**

**_"Indeed. I am glad to have met someone who is like me."_**

**_Rin smiled._**

**_"Let us be off, Rin. We have been delayed long enough," he said leading her outside. Jaken stood beside Ah Un with the reins in his hands. By the look Sesshomaru was giving Jaken, he could tell that she was injured and hid behind Ah Un. Sesshomaru helped Rin up on Ah Un and took off into the air. As Rin followed, she waved good bye to Narina._**

**_"Be safe, Rin!" she called._**

**_Rin waved until Narina was out of sight._**

**_Sesshomaru was very protective after that incident. He never really let her out of his sight, even when she had to bathe. He made sure that he was always within sight of her. Rin felt that she deserved it for running off and getting hurt but he didn't have to go this far. Whenever Rin was getting ready to get firewood, Sesshomaru would have Jaken go get it instead. Jaken always had to do her choresinstead of her. One day, Rin decided to go visit Kagome and the others back home. Besides, she had to restock her birth control pills. She sat down in his lap and nuzzled his neck._**

**_"My love, I want to ask you for something," she purred sensing his arousal._**

**_"Anything," he whispered. She breathed in his sweet scent and kissed his neck._**

**_"I want to visit Kagome and the others for a while." Everything stopped like a record player. He looked down at her._**

**_"Why?"_**

**_She raised an eyebrow at him._**

**_"It's been months since I'd last seen Kagome. I miss my family. I want to visit them for a while that's all."_**

**_"I don't want to leave you unprotected," he said stroking her face._**

**_"It's a lot safer in my world than yours, Sesshomaru. Trust me."_**

**_"What if I came with you?"_**

**_She pondered that for a minute. Sesshomaru meeting her family would be good and he wouldn't be such a worry wart in this world. Then again he might not follow the rules of being conspicuous in the other word and he might kill the first person that bumps into me on the street._**

**_"I think I should go alone this time. You could come with me the next time. It'll only be a few days," she assured him putting her hand in his kimono shirt to feel his chest. His growl of pleasure gave her a sign that she was about to get what she wanted._**

**_"I am not comfortable with leaving you alone," he simply said. She pouted. She was going to have to try harder. She turned around in his lap to wrap her legs around his waist and rubbed his neck with one hand and played with his hair with the other._**

**_"It won't be that bad, I promise."_**

**_He retaliated by putting his lips to her ear, making her mind melt._**

**_"I'm still not comfortable with this." He nibbled at her neck as she tilted her neck back with a moan._**

**_"I think you're just saying that so you can see how far I'll go with trying to persuade you." She was surprised that she was able to say clearly enough for even his ears to hear. His chuckle made her head spin._**

**_"You always knew what I was thinking, my lovely love," he said moving down to massage her collar bone with kisses, "I'll let you go, if I come with you."_**

**_"I don't know," she gasped as he licked her collarbone. She could feel him smile against her skin._**

**_"Let me go with you," his breath was so sweet to her that she didn't even try to hid the fact that she was turned on. His hand was strong against her thigh. He laid her on her back with a smooth motion. As he gave her neck more attention, Rin noticed that they weren't at the campsite anymore. While they were trying to persuade each other, Sesshomaru had stood and walked farther into the woods so no one would see them. She didn't even feel him stand up, let alone walk away from camp. She was too busy being distracted. She knew that he was ready for love, and come to think of it,so as she and he knew it. His hand massaged her ribs, which tickled her some._**

**_"I'll be fine, Sesshomaru. I promise."_**

**_He rolled onto his back and had her lying on top of him. He stroked her face._**

**_"Very well, but you need to promise me that you'll stay out of trouble." He said pushing her kimono past her hips. She laid on top of him with her bare legs stroking his._**

**_"I promise," she said kissing him deeply as she made to move his kimono away. While they made love, Sesshomaru was showing her not only how much he loves her, but how uneasy he was about her leaving him. She knew what he felt. She let him know that she loves him. They made love under the moonlight for the last time before they set out for the well in the morning._**

**_He took Rin to the well as soon as they could. They traveled hand and hand through the forest. Rin could sense that he wasn't comfortable with this new idea but he had to get over it. On the way they ran into Kagome and the others._**

**_"Rin!" exclaimed Kagome running toward Rin. The cousins hugged each other tightly before Rin pulled away to see her. Sesshomaru stood behind Rin without expression._**

**_"I finally get to go home and see auntie and the others! It's been so long. They must be worried."_**

**_"Trust me Rin. They're used to it by now with me."_**

**_"Did you guys find any clues about where Naraku is?" asked Miroku._**

**_Sesshomaru looked in a different direction._**

**_"What got in your pelt this morning, Sesshomaru," sneered Inuyasha._**

**_"He's not very happy that I'm going home for a few days and Miroku, we didn't find any trace of Naraku. We'll keep trying as soon as I get back," she said trying to keep the atmosphere calm._**

**_"Are you two really together then?" asked Sango. Sesshomaru gave her a dark look, but she ignored it._**

**_"Yes, we are. Aren't we?" Rin side glanced Sesshomaru. He looked at her and then at Sango. After a pause he nodded._**

**_"You and Sesshomaru. I hope he treats you better than the way Inuyasha treats Kagome," piped up Shippo from Kagome's shoulder._**

**_"What's that supposed to mean?" snarled Inuyasha with a fist ready to deck Shippo._**

**_"It means that you could stand to stop nagging her all the time for every little thing," Miroku said. Sango nodded in agreement._**

**_"Why you!" said Inuyasha as he charged at Miroku._**

**_"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted. He immediately was slammed against he ground face first._**

**_"How does it feel, I wonder, to have a woman who can control you like that, little brother," smirked Sesshomaru._**

**_"Now don't you start," warned Rin smacking him lightly on his chest with the back of her hand._**

**_"Let's head over to the well," suggested Sango._**

**_Rin took Sesshomaru's arm as they all headed down the hill toward the well. Inuyasha recovered and grunted as he followed the group. Sesshomaru tensed as they approached the well. As Kagome said good bye to the others, Rin's head was against Sesshomaru's chest._**

**_"Be careful," he said pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear._**

**_"I will, don't worry. I'll be back before you really miss me."_**

**_"That, I highly doubt," he said as he kissed her. Everyone watched the happy couple say their good byes to each other. Rin smiled as she pulled away from him and walked with Kagome toward the edge of the well. She looked at Sesshomaru one last time and jumped in with Kagome._**

**_Rin felt out of place being back in her world. Kagome had told her that she felt the same way. Her parents were worried of course, but they seemed to be getting used to it. Her aunt was full of smiles and warmth as always. She even had our piles of homework ready for us. God, the homework was terrible! She could barely get everything half way done while pulling an all-nighter._**

**_"What's the logarithm theories again?" asked Kagome behind a stack of books. Rin sifted through her notes._**

**_"Here's my notes of it." She handed Kagome the notes. She took the notes and attempted to decipher it._**

**_"If you take the momentum of something times the squared root of the force and divide by the distance times the inertia, will that find the speed?" Rin asked her from physics book. Kagome let her head hit the desk._**

**_"We'll never get this by the time entrance exams come! We'll fail at life at as we know it!" she moaned. Rin sighed and tried to figure out her physics. All of their friends were worried about them because of their hemophiliac and appendicitis. Rin sighed. Gramps never ceased to amaze her with his imagination._**

**_"So did you have to get your appendix taken out?"_**

**_"How much blood did you lose?"_**

**_"How long will you be in school?"_**

**_Rin groaned at the constant interrogations as the school days went by. Kagome would feel the same way._**

**_"So Rin, do you have a boyfriend, yet? Is he that track captain, Itari? I know that he's been eyeing you since you came back," said one of her friends._**

**_"What?" she asked._**

**_"Yeah, I heard that Itari wants to ask you out!" said another friend. Rin closed her eyes to try to soothe her headache._**

**_"Hey, Rin!" a voice called her from behind._**

**_Rin turned around to see him running after her._**

**_"Oh Itari! Hi!"_**

**_Her friends smiled and left them alone with giggles._**

**_"I heard that you were back! Are you feeling better?"_**

**_"Yes, as a matter of fact. I'm just enjoying the time of good health while I can."_**

**_He smiled and rubbed his neck._**

**_"Great, I uh was wondering if uh…..you would like to uh go with me to the festival tonight."_**

**_Rin blinked a few times. She was in a pickle now. If she refused him then she'll be exiled from everyone at school, but if she did then she'll feel like she betrayed Sesshomaru. She sighed lightly. He misinterpreted her sigh._**

**_"Well, if you're not feel well enough then we can try again!"_**

**_"It's not that. It's that…."_**

**_"She is already with got plans to finish her homework tonight," said Kagome said from behind her. Rin let out a sigh of relief._**

**_"Yes! I have to do my homework; I've been so far behind! I still have to catch up. Maybe some other time?" Itari was trying to hide his embarrassment._**

**_"Yeh, I bet you have a lot of homework to do. I'll catch you some other time. Later!" he said walking away. Rin waved to him._**

**_"Thanks for saving me, Kagome. Where did you come from?"_**

**_"I was on my way home and found out that he basically ambushed you, so I thought I'd give you an escape route if you needed one," she said leading the way home. Rin was glad to have a cousin like Kagome watching over her. Back at home Rin was busy finishing homework and take home tests. Inuyasha appeared leaning on the door frame._**

**_"It's been five days and Sesshomaru wouldn't leave me alone until I tell you to hurry back."_**

**_Rin didn't look from her work, "Well he'll have to wait for a little while longer. When I'm finally caught up and get everything straightened out then I'll go back. I have to stay with him for months away from my family, he can certainly last a bit longer." He shrugged and left her to work._**

**_It was a long brain pounding week, but Kagome and Rin FINALLY got their homework caught up. Thanks to their teachers, they were able to catch up and get a syllabus on what future work will be so they could do some of it in the other world._**

**_"Be careful over there you two," said auntie as she said bye to the two cousins._**

**_"We will mom, we have Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. We'll be fine," assured Kagome. She was wearing the usual school outfit. Rin was wearing the kimono outfit that Sesshomaru got for her. They said goodbye and jumped into the well._**

**_Sesshomaru paced back and forth impatiently. She had been gone too long! He kept thinking. He doesn't even know if she's alright over there. Inuyasha was no help when he sent him to see her. Inuyasha and the others were watching him from a distance from the well. Then a beam of light came from the well and an 'ow' was heard. Sesshomaru stepped swiftly toward the edge of the well as Inuyasha walked up beside him._**

**_"Kagome, your bag hit me!" moaned Rin in the darkness._**

**_"Oh! Sorry!"_**

**_Inuyasha reached down and pulled Kagome up._**

**_"You took a while! What took you!" scolded Inuyasha._**

**_"HEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO? Anyone up there?" called Rin. Sesshomaru reached down and pulled her up as he jerked her against his chest. Rin gasped at how quickly he pulled her up. Rin hugged him back. He looked into her eyes and scanned her to make sure that she was alright._**

**_"I'm fine, my love, really!" she said using her hand to make him look at her in the eyes. He brought his lips down on hers with great force._**

**_"Now that's how you greet someone you care about, not by scolding at them, Inuyasha," said Miroku, "In fact Sango, Let's follow suit!" He grabbed Sango and bent down to kiss her. Her face turned beat red. With a fluid moment, she brought her hand back and left her mark across his face._**

**_"IDIOT!" said Shippo._**

**_"Miroku's right though, Inuyasha. You stand to be more pleasant when I come back instead of scolding me to no end!" she growled, "Rin, I am so jealous. Wanna switch?" Rin moved her face from Sesshomaru._**

**_"No way!" she grinned and let Sesshomaru's lips tell her how much he missed her._**

**_"A week felt like an eternity without you by my side, Rin," Sesshomaru said against her cheek, "I almost couldn't survive the week without you." Kagome and Sango flushed and awed at Rin in admiration._**

**_"Wow! I wish I had a guy that talks to me like that!" swooned Kagome._**

**_"Me too!" purred Sango._**

**_"Heh!" grunted Inuyasha and Miroku._**

**_Shippo chuckled at their jealousy._**

**_"I missed you," Sesshomaru whispered. Rin grinned._**

**_"I can tell. I had so much catch up work to do. That's what happens when I'm gone so long," said Rin putting a hand on his cheek. He moved a lock of hair from her face._**

**_"I suppose," he said taking her hand, "Come, we have much ground to cover to find Naraku." He began leading her toward the forest._**

**_"Bye, Kagome! Bye, guys!" Rin called over her shoulder as she let him lead them on their journey to find Naraku. Jaken and Ah Un were waiting for them as Rin got on his back. Sesshomaru kissed her hand before he led the way farther into the woods._**

**_Mikechi was sitting in his cave playing his flute to torture a recent soul he stole from the netherworld. His red skin was dark with no ears and black hair that matched his heart and soul. His armor and kimono were black and blue that emphasized his skin color. This one was fun! She screamed and begged twice as loud as the last one from the week before. She screamed and curled up into a ball on the ground. He stopped playing to enjoy his entertainment._**

**_"Ah, yes my pretty. Scream for me. Such wonderful music to my ears," he said kicking back to listen to her moan and cry. Then the aura around him turned blacker than usual. He sat up and pulled out his sword as he listened for the intruder. A chuckle filled the cave walls as he scanned the area._**

**_"Who's there! Show yourself or face becoming my next round of entertainment!" he shouted. A figure covered the entryway to the cave._**

**_"Ah Mikechi, we meet at last. I have been looking for you," the intruder smirked._**

**_"Who are you!" yelled Mikechi._**

**_"I am called Naraku. I am told that you have great gifts with soul gathering. I have a little job for you."_**

**_"Why should I bother wasting my time with you, Naraku?"_**

**_Naraku grinned._**

**_"Because I hold the power of a near complete shikon jewel. I can grant you one wish that you desire. All I want is for you to take care of someone for me."_**

**_"Ha! Do you play me for a fool! I must see this jewel for myself before I can even consider doing what you ask!"_**

**_"Of course," Naraku said reaching into his kimono. The purple tainted jewel was barely noticeable in his palm, but Mikechi walked closer to get a closer look._**

**_"Incredible! I heard rumors that the jewel had returned but I heard that some priestess shattered it!"_**

**_"The rumors are true, however there is one shard left to recover, but I need you to do this job for me."_**

**_Mikechi pondered for a moment. He looked at Naraku in the eyes. He bowed to him._**

**_"Very well, Naraku. Who do you wish for me to take care of?"_**

**_Naraku grinned as he floated closer to Mikechi._**

Rin was playing with the water with a stick as she daydreamed. Sesshomaru sat on a rock close by. Jaken and Ah Un were sleeping back at camp. Demon birds flew overhead. The night was surprisingly quiet and peaceful. Sesshomaru watched her mind wander. He loved watching her hair shine in the moon light. Her eyes sparkled and looked absolutely breath taking. How he loved her dearly. Even though he had mated with her, he had never declared her his mate. He never made his mark on her. He just now realized it! Rin didn't seem to know enough about mating traditions to notice. He wanted her to be his and only his. He wanted to crush any man who didn't show her the proper respect or even so much as touches her. He wanted to protect her until the day he died. She was the only reason for him to exist. She was born to be his. He smiled and rose. He walked over to her.

"Rin," he purred offering his hand to her. She looked at him, smiling as she took his hand. He helped her up and brought her hand to his lips.

"How I love the way the moon shines on your hair and eyes."

She smiled as she looked at him lovingly.

"I know, but I never get tired of that compliment," she cooed.

"Rin, remember when we were at my mother's and I said that I would have you as my mate?"

Rin smiled and grinned.

"Yes," she whispered in anticipation. He smiled back as he slowly dropped to one knee without leaving her gaze. He still held her hand.

"Rin, my lovely Rin, I promise to love, honor, protect and cherish you until the end of my days. I would be honored if you would accept my heart, body and soul by becoming my mate."

Rin stood tall and proud as she smiled down at him. Her eyes stared warmly at him. Sesshomaru smiled back as he waited for her answer. Finally, her eyes started to tear up as she held her free hand to her mouth.

"Why do you cry, my love?" he asked with worry. She shook her head and laughed slightly.

"They're tears of joy. Humans do that when they are truly happy," she assured him.

"What say you, my love?"

She made sure that her voice was confident and steady before she answered.

"yes," she said. He rose with a grin from ear to ear.

"Now I must make love to you, but this time, I must mark you as mine. My scent will stay with you and warn other men to stay away from you. You will be mine until the end of our days," he said rubbing her cheek. She put a hand on his hand.

"Say you love me," she said her signature line. He drew his face close to hers.

"I love you. You and only you. My heart is yours to take forever."

They slowly brought their lips together and kissed slowly. Eventually desire and lust began to quicken their kiss. They dropped to their knees in unison. Rin untied his armor and waist tie while he pushed apart her kimono over her shoulders. He shrugged off his kimono shirt as he kissed her exposed shoulders. She tilted her head back with a sigh. She rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his hair. Soon Sesshomaru had her kimono pushed down to her hips as his hand explored her exposed flesh. He growled and grunted as Rin nibbled his ear. Moving as one, they laid down on the ground with Sesshomaru on top. Rin untied his waist band and pushed his pants down to his knees as he kicked them off impatiently. Rin giggled at his impatience and helped him to remove the rest of her outfit. Sesshomaru was inside her and move with a steady pace. Rin was sweating from the effort as she kept making him quicken his pace. He obliged with every kiss, caress, and lick. Rin was in heaven and with her lover in her arms, she felt that she could do anything. Soon he slowed to a stop to look at her in the eye.

"I shall mark as my own. Do not be afraid," he said. When she nodded, he lowered his head to her neck. He nuzzled her with his lips as his teeth teased her skin. She tilted her head back with a groan. He bared his teeth and pierced her neck. She gasped loudly from the shock of the pain. He began sucking her blood. She had her hands as fists against his hair. He massaged her from ribs to thighs over and over to help to relax her. Eventually, the pain turned into a throbbing sensation as the blood loss mad her slightly dizzy. Soon they were both hyperventilating next to each other with Rin curled against him. Sesshomaru smiled in triumphant as he stroked his mark on his sleeping mate's neck.

That's right, he thought. She's officially mine. He couldn't believe how happy he was on this accomplishment. Meeting her must have been fate. She was his soul mate, his treasure, his life. He would rather die than to lose her again. She stirred in her sleep with a sigh as she wrapped an arm across his chest and her legs intertwined with his. He could tell that she was thinking the same thing. He smiled and kissed her head. Exhaustion from the event took a toll on even him. He sighed and laid his head on hers and fell asleep locked in his mate's arms.

Rin regain consciousness cuddling against her mate's chest. He was stroking her cheek as she opened her eyes.

"Have you slept well, Rin?" he asked her. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I think that that's the best night's sleep that I ever had." He smiled and looked up at the sky.

"We should return to Jaken before he worries and wonders off looking for us. It would be rather embarrassing if he found us like this," he commented smirking at her. She sighed at the fact of getting up and dressing again. He chuckled and sat up to dress. She stayed where she was to watch him.

"Perhaps you should dress as well."

"Nah, I like the view from here," she commented. She smirked from ear to ear because she would bet anything to say that she saw his face turn beat red after that last comment. When her entertainment was completely dressed, she whined and rose to dress herself. Sesshomaru turned his back to her while she dressed. She appreciated his act of modesty for her but still! She dressed and wrapped her hand around his as he lead them back to camp. While they were walking, Sesshomaru caught a hint of something in the air and shifted his eyes in the direction it came from without moving his head.

"Is something wrong, love?" Rin asked. He moved his gaze to Rin.

"It's nothing," he said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru heard something in the distance that if the forest wasn't so quiet then he wouldn't have been able to hear it. He would keep a closer eye out as he kept walking like he didn't sense anything.

A shadow figure maneuvered to each shadow as he tracked them without alerting Sesshomaru. He was warned of Sesshomaru being a dog demon therefore his senses were top notch. He had to travel within the shadows at a fair distance to the point that he could barely see the pair clearly. He wasn't completely sure if he was able to dodge his senses but he won't let that stop him from completing his mission for Naraku. Mikechi moved as silent as possible as the group headed out for today's journey. He only has a human woman, an imp, and a two headed dragon with him, he thought. Mikechi thought of how easy it will be to destroy him. Mikechi smiled as he planned his next move. He will attack them but he must attack them now!

Rin was smiling from ear to ear and filled with happiness as they continued on their journey. She kept touching her mated mark and traced the bite mark. Her love mark. Every time she touched it, she could feel Sesshomaru touching her skin. She moaned quietly at the sensation. Sesshomaru looked at her over his shoulder. Rin stopped smiling to ponder why he was grinning. Then she understood. Sesshomaru heard her quiet moaning and he saw her holding her mark. She chuckled as she blushed. Sesshomaru actually showed his teeth with his smile and wink as he turned his head toward the path. Jaken looked at each of them and sighed.

'I will never understand those two,' he sighed.

Then Sesshomaru stopped. He turned his eyes this way and that searching.

'I sense something coming and fast. It doesn't seem friendly,' he thought. The wind picked up. Rin grew uneasy from the silence.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" she asked him.

"We are not alone," he said drawing his sword and positioning himself to fight and protect Rin. Jaken began to whirl his head around, trying to find the intruder.

Rin jumped as she saw a shadow jump from the trees and a flash of blue light was shot toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged the attack without effort as Jaken moved Ah Un and Rin away from the battle. With Rin out of the way, Sesshomaru can focus on defeating the opponent. The figure shifted from shadow to shadow at such speed that Rin couldn't even see his face. He fired another flash of blue at Sesshomaru who drew the power of Tokijin's attack, Dragon Strike. The attack consumed the trees and everything in the area. The man grunted and almost couldn't dodge the attack and threw himself out of the shadows in the open. He rose smoothly as he drew his sword out to face Sesshomaru.

"You must be the great Lord Sesshomaru."

"Indeed and who pray tell are you?" he asked calmly as usual.

"I am Mikechi, a soul reaper demon. Naraku finds you quite a nuisance to him. He has asked me to take care of you for him," Mikechi smirked. At the sound of that familiar name, Sesshomaru's eyes hardened.

"Naraku," Rin whispered.

"I see. So, you are nothing more than another pawn in his game," Sesshomaru smirked at Mikechi.

"Ignorant wretch! I'll teach you to respect a soul reaper! " he pulled out a flute that was of dark wood and handsomely crafted with a black vine like décor. He put the flute to his lips and began to play. It was beautiful but it had a tone to it that brought chills down your spine. Sesshomaru didn't know what this meant but he will not endanger Rin to settle his curiosity. He charged at Mikechi in a flash but it was too late. The world around them was turning black like an abyss. There was no ground underneath their feet, just a world of swirling black and purple clouds. Rin looked around as Sesshomaru and Mikechi floated face each other.

"Welcome to my world, Lord Sesshomaru." He said Lord with a sneer. "This is where my strongest power can take place. Here I can summon any soul that I want," he smiled, "And take."

Sesshomaru charged and slashed through him but he disappeared like smoke when the sword hit. He appeared again behind Sesshomaru.

"You can't hurt me in this world, Sesshomaru. This is my world! My word is LAW!" His voice echoed all over. Rin had to cover her eyes just to try to bloke out his terrible voice.

"When I'm done torturing your soul, you'll beg to be allowed into the Netherworld!" he said stretching his arm out to the side. It slowly turned into a long green python that hissed at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised Tokijin high. The snake lunged at him time after time. Sesshomaru dodged and tried to attack the snake but it disappeared and reappeared like smoke ever time. Then the snake jerked back and caught the blade with it's fangs. Sesshomaru grunted as he tried to pull the word away.

"Like I have said before, you cannot hurt me with a sword! It's useless!" laughed Mikechi. The snake bite down and broke the sword into two pieces.

"He broke Lord Sesshomaru's sword!" gasped Jaken. Rin's eyes were opened as wide as they would go as she held her hand to her mouth in shock.

Sesshomaru looked at his broken sword and threw it aside like trash. He dodged the snake's next attack and dashed toward Mikechi's body at the same time. Sesshomaru began attacking Mikechi with his bare hand! He swiped and clawed for Mikechi but he could dodge as well. Mikechi took a blow to the face with a grunt and kicked at Sesshomaru who neatly dodged. The snake would attack him from behind as well. Sesshomaru had to fight and dodge the snake and Mikechi at the same time. Sesshomaru slashed at Mikechi who took it to the chest.

"I don't think that he can focus on disappearing while Sesshomaru's attacking him so close to him," noted Rin out loud.

"I see that too," remarked Jaken, "Leave it to our Lord to find a way to battle his foes."

They watched as Sesshomaru fought and got some hits in. Finally Mikechi was able to disappear and reappear away from Sesshomaru. His face was slightly bruised from the punches. He still had his snake arm hissing by his side. Sesshomaru doesn't even have a scratch.

"Naraku told me that you were strong, but I never thought that you were THIS strong. All the gloves are off now, Sesshomaru. Time to unleash my true power."

He put his flute to his lips again and played that creepy tune. The world around them shook. Mounds of globs appeared around Sesshomaru. They turned into duplicates of Mikechi. All five of them began attacking Sesshomaru in full force, shooting flashes of blue and hand to hand combat. Sesshomaru could dodge every one of them and whenever he got a hit they disappeared and reappeared. Rin grew worried about Sesshomaru as she watched him get blasted and punched over and over. She wanted to help him but she would only get in his way and make matters worse. Sesshomaru grew weaker and everything was blurry from whatever Mikechi was playing with his flute. It was fogging his vision and giving him a headache from that wretched tune. The clones had eventually beaten him to the point that he was barely able to stand.

"Hold him!" Mikechi commanded. The clones took hold of Sesshomaru for he was too weak to prevent them from grabbing him.

"SESSHOMARU, NO!" screamed Rin as she got off Ah Un to run to him. Jaken grabbed her wrist.

"You mustn't interfere. You'll put yourself in danger and make matters worse!" hissed Jaken.

Rin grunted in frustration and watched as the clones began punching him in the abs. Sesshomaru took the blows with a sound or sign of pain. Rin was barely able to watch. Mikechi raised a hand to stop the clones but they still held him. He pulled out a dagger and fiddled with it in his hand.

"This dagger isn't an ordinary dagger. This dagger allows me to cut into the body and rip out the soul within. This dagger can even take souls out of demons like you. It would be like taking a knife through butter. Nice and easy, but with you I'll rip it out slowly," he said making the dagger float in front of him.

"No!" Rin screamed in her head. Sesshomaru didn't say a world. The dagger moved so the blade was aimed for Sesshomaru's heart.

"Now die!" said Mikechi as the dagger shot toward him.

"NO!" exclaimed Rin.

The dagger struck at Sesshomaru, who had closed his eyes. The whole place had gone silent. Jaken gasped in terror. Ah Un whined in freight. Mikechi's eyes were filled with hatred.

"WHAT!" he screamed. Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly. He had expected the knife to pierce him but he gasped at what he saw. Rin was hugging him with the dagger stuck to her back.

"Rin," he whispered. She jerked slightly from the sound of her name.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru cried. She slowly lifted her head. His heart plummeted when he saw that blood was flowing from her lips. She looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad that you're alright, Sesshomaru," she muttered weakly.

"Rin, why!" he exclaimed. She put a hand to his cheek.

"I would rather … take my life then … to stay in this world without you … my love," she said. Sesshomaru could tell that she was slipping away.

"No my Rin, NO!"

She managed to kiss his lips one last time for a brief second before she began to slide down his body.

"Rin!"

She was still smiling as she fell to her knees.

"Rin!"

She tried to hold onto his pants to stay upright but was too weak. She closed her eyes and pressed her head against his knees .

"No! Rin!"

She fell to her side without moving.

"RIN!" cried Sesshomaru with anger.

Jaken dropped to his hands and knees with sadness. Ah Un made his own version of a sorrowful cry. Sesshomaru never took his eyes off her.

"How touching. A pure blood demon falling in love with a human woman. How disgraceful. At least I eliminated that whore from tainting our demon blood with hers," he sneered he began playing his flute again. The sound was different somehow, but Sesshomaru watched as a silver ball of light from her body escaped from her. It danced before it flew over to Mikechi. He held the ball in his hand and made it disappear with a wave of his hand. He started walking toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru assumed that the ball of silver was her soul. The moment Sesshomaru heard him say whore made his inner beast began to boil inside him. His bangs hid his eyes as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Humans don't belong in our world. Soon there will no human woman whores to taint our blood by mixing with them," he continued.

Sesshomaru lifted his head toward Mikechi. His eyes were red with blue pupils. His teeth looked sharper than before. Mikechi didn't stop walking toward them.

"Her soul is mine to control," he said approaching Rin's body.

"Don't you dare touch her!" warned Sesshomaru as he tried to break free of the clones.

Mikechi ignored him and kicked her body aside like a sack of trash. That was the last straw! Sesshomaru's aura grew along with his anger. He growled and snarled as a swirl of power engulfed him. The clones were instantly thrown across the area as he stared at Mikechi with devil eyes. Mikechi took a step back in fear.

"You have killed my one and true love. My vengeance is all you've left me now!" he growled at Mikechi taking a step forward. Mikechi stepped back again and tried to run away, but Sesshomaru was instantly in front of him. Sesshomaru struck but Mikechi was able to disappear and play his flute again. The clones came back and tried to fight Sesshomaru, but he demolished them with his aura again. He began attacking Mikechi with his claws.

"When I'm focused, you can't even touch me. You can't kill what you can't touch!" smirked Mikechi as he continually dodged Sesshomaru's attacks.

With every attack, Sesshomaru grew angrier. Then Sesshomaru froze. The Tenseiga was pulsing at his side. He immediately calmed down and looked at his father's heirloom try to tell him to wield it. Sesshomaru drew the Tenseiga slowly. Mikechi snorted.

"Naraku told me of your sword there. It's a sword of healing that can't cut anything! It's useless!"

Sesshomaru leapt toward Mikechi and struck him in the chest with the sword. It cut him just like any other sword. Mikechi blinked in confusion as he fell to the ground in a bleeding heap.

"How?"

"Tenseiga wasn't made from our world. This sword can cut spirits and souls. Therefore it can easily cut through a child of the netherworld like you," said Sesshomaru. He grabbed Mikechi by the collar.

"Release her soul! Bring her back!" he commanded. Mikechi smiled.

"I am dying. I have nothing to lose by refusing you. I sent her soul to torture chambers of hell in the netherworld. She will be tortured for all eternity. The dagger helped me to take her there. It is hopeless. She is beyond … your …. Reach," he said as his body went still. The world around them slowly returned to normal. The soul reaper is dead. Sesshomaru dropped the body and straightened. He sheathed Tenseiga. He turned to see Rin's body lying on her back with her smile still across her face. He slowly walked toward Rin's empty body. He sat down and cradled her against his chest.

"My Rin, my poor Rin. Please forgive me. I couldn't save you. I couldn't….." he chocked as the tears poured down his face. He cried out loud without a care in the world who heard or saw him shed tears. Jaken was crying beside Ah Un. Sesshomaru rocked them back and forth as he cried out in pain from his broken heart. He couldn't save his Rin. She will forever suffer in the Netherworld without any peace. He can do nothing about it. He had lost his mate. His love. His life. Jaken thought that Sesshomaru needed to be alone and took Ah Un with him into the forest. He could still hear Sesshomaru's cries as he went.

The sun had fallen, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to care. He had her lying across his lap as he cradled her cold face against his. His face was stained from tears and there were circles under his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Now my love, I must find your body a place to rest. This is the very least I could do for you."

He carried her as he walked in the woods to find a good place to rest. Then he figured that if he found that place where they first met that it would be an acceptable place for her. He turned into a blue ball and flew over the trees in search of that unforgettable place.

Rin woke on a cold hard rocky ground. She slowly lifted her head. It was pitch black everywhere. The only thing that she could hear was a drip drop of water.

"Hello?" she called. Her voice echoed throughout. No answer. She slowly and cautiously stood, not knowing how she got there. She had no memory of what happened. She turned her head around to look for something or someone. There was no one.

"Hello?" she tried again, still no one answered.

She pondered on what she last remembered. She instantly felt her back. She thought that she should be dead after getting stabbed from a knife…..wait…..a knife! Memories flooded back. She was traveling with Sesshomaru and Jaken and Ah Un when they were attacked by Mikechi! He sent them to another dimension and fought Sesshomaru. He was shooting a knife at Sesshomaru when something bloked the knife. Rin did! She stopped the knife from getting Sesshomaru! She remembered talking to him and falling on the ground with him screaming her name as she went. She remembered everything going black as she heard him yell for her. She died! She really died and Sesshomaru can't save her this time. Wait. If she really died then where was she? Was she truly dead?

She stretched her hands out to find a wall. She found something smooth and but slimly. She blindly felt the wall and felt her way past it.

"Hello?" she called again, "Someone? Anyone! Hello?"

Then the wall moved. She froze. Walls don't move! Rin felt around the wall. Then the wall definitely moved, more like slither! The wall was a snake!

"AAAAHHH!" she screamed. She pushed away from the hissing wall. She tripped backwards on something. She felt for what tripped her. Something was crawling up her legs. She screamed and kicked away from whatever was there. A red light illuminated the room. She screamed and screeched at what was in the same room as her. Spiders! Snakes! And other creatures! They were hissing and growling as they slowly moved toward with evil eyes. She kept screaming as the creatures consumed her.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru jerked awake. It was a bad dream. He could've sworn that he heard her screaming for him. He was breathing hard with sweat drenching his clothes. He put his hand on his forehead as he leaned against the tree. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. The wind was cool against his skin. A flower bud from a nearby tree fell and landed on the grave he had made. He watched the bud as it rested on the mound of earth. He had been up all night digging the grave and laying her gently in the hole. He covered her and found a handsome stone to carve her grave marker. He put his hand on her stone.

"I hope that you like it here, my love. I will visit you and tend to your spot until the end of my days when I can finally join you, and hold you again." He sniffed and stood. He kissed the stone. He looked at the grave stone one last time and walked into the forest. Jaken and Ah Un were waiting for him at a distance down the river bank. Jaken felt that Sesshomaru needed time to be alone. Sesshomaru didn't say a word as he continued on his quest to find Naraku.

Narina held her son as she stepped out of the trees in front of Rin's grave. She knelt in front of the stone and laid a hand against the stone.

"Now my friend, I can return the favor."

A male figure stepped out from the trees and approached Narina. He was demon and quite handsome. His midnight blue hair was in a ponytail and his fair skin gleamed with his green eyes.

"Is this the one, my love? The one that saved you and our son from those bandits?" he asked.

He rested his hand on her shoulder. She held onto his hand without looking at him.

"Yes, Rikaru. She is the one and Mikechi is the one responsible as I've been told," she nodded. He nodded and laid his hand on the mound of dirt with his eyes closed. He smelled and air and felt for her aura. A small whirlwind of dust circled him.

"Can you help her?" Narina asked him. Mitari cooed in her arms. He sat up straight to face his lover. The swirling dirt settled on the ground.

"We can help her, but that takes time. We will have to channel everything just to find her. Knowing that traitor, he may have sent her to a torturous place. She may be broken by the time we get to her. Let us prepare, my love." He stood and helped Narina to stand up. She hid her face in his neck and nuzzled him. She rewarded him with a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, my love."

"The least I could do for someone who has saved my one true love and child. I can only hope that her soul can survive the process." He whispered against her ear. She sighed as they transported out of sight.

Sesshomaru kept walking in a direction that didn't make sense to Jaken. He dared not to ask his Lord where they were going. It seemed like he was looking for someone. He would stop and smell the air and listen before he sighed and kept going. Jaken could tell that he definitely wasn't searching for Naraku. Then they found a human village over the hill.

"My Lord, for what purpose have we come to this human village?" he asked his Lord.

"I have something to tell Kagome," he said in a slightly shacky voice. Jaken stopped and watched in awe as his Lord walked gracefully into the village.

The village was small with many small wooden shacks for homes and one big mansion. The peasant villagers outside stared at him as he passed. Many of the women stared at him with googly eyes and some called out to him in greeting. He never faltered step or acknowledge the villagers. The men stared at him waiting to see if he would attack. A few men even had their pitchforks ready. The guards at the entrance to the mansion readied their spears as he approached. Inuyasha came running from inside the mansion. The others joined him.

"What are YOU doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled his name like a curse.

"I am not feeling very merciful today, little brother," he growled back, when he turned to Kagome his eyes softened, "Kagome, come with me." Kagome read the look in his eyes and followed him to the meadow outside the village.

"Now wait just a minute…" shouted Inuyasha as he followed.

"SIT!" He fell to the ground face first. Kagome turned to face him.

"Honestly, if Sesshomaru wanted to kill me then he would have done it by now and besides he's with Rin! If he came all the way here just to talk to me then it's got to be important. I'll be back," she said. The others watched as she walked with Sesshomaru.

"Grrrrrrrrr! What a pain!" Inuyasha growled.

"Give it a rest, Inuyasha," said Sango.

They watched Kagome walk with him. The two didn't say a word as they traveled. They can just see the two standing on top of the hill. Sesshomaru turned to face her. He closed his eyes. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and said something to him. He opened his eyes and nodded. They could see his sadden expression as his lips moved. Kagome listened attentively. Everyone started worrying when they saw her face turn horrified. Sesshomaru didn't stop talking. Suddenly, she held her hand to her mouth and shook her head. Sesshomaru took a step forward but she stepped back. He was saying something else to her but she looked like she didn't believe it. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her a little. Inuyasha stepped forward to go to them but Miroku held him back. Kagome started fighting Sesshomaru to get him to let go but he didn't. Eventually, she stopped and collapsed against him with her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shacking. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let her stain his kimono without a word. The others didn't move as they watched Kagome cry. Then Sesshomaru stood as she continued to cry. The others started walking up to them. They saw Sesshomaru put his hand on his heart and say something to her. She looked up at him as he walked into the woods. Sango wrapped her arms around her.

"Why that Sesshomaru! I'll kill him for making you cry!" Inuyasha said as he started to run toward where Sesshomaru left.

"No, Inuyasha! It's not what it looks like. He was telling me that…." she voice was caught in her throat as more tears started coming out, "Rin died!"

Everyone around Kagome looked at one another and put a hand on Kagome as she cried for her loss.

Rin woke up again after months of being in hell. She was lying on the cold hard floor as she tried to lift herself up. She whimpered and whined as she tried. She gasped at every sound she heard. A clanging noise filled the room as she jerked her head up and whirled around looking for the source. She had lost her spirit. Every little thing frightened her. There was no one who could help her, no one to take her away from this place, and no one to remind what her own name was. She crawled in her tattered outfit and blood stained hands. She hid behind a rock in the barely lit room. She had grown accustomed to maneuvering in dimmed rooms now. She mumbled none sense as she search for more creatures from hell.

Rikaru and his followers formed a circle around a carefully drawn ancient symbol. Narina stood nearby anxiously.

"Now my brothers, she has gone too deep that we must ask someone from the netherworld to help. Who should we summon here tonight to ask for their aid?" Rikaru said as they all thought about who to summon. Then a strong familiar aura filled the area as Rikaru turned to see his mother slowly approaching them. Narina bowed to her mother in law in respect. She and Rikaru's mother never saw eye to eye but Narina still respected her.

"I have someone in mind. Someone very powerful who had passed on over 200 years ago who owes me a favor. I think that he will agree to repay it for me, when we tell him the circumstances," she said stepping in the circle.

"Who mother?" Rikaru asked his mother. She smiled and raised her arms to the heavens.

"I, Mikina, summon a soul from the netherworld! Come to me and hear my plea!"

The wind swirled violently around the circle. Narina shielded her eyes from its power. The symbol lite up as the wind swirled faster. Then the wind moved above Mikina into a swirling ball of wind.

"Now my friend come forth and appear before me in my hour of need!" her voice echoed. The ball of wind began lighting up in white. It expanded so much that everyone covered their eyes as the light expanded throughout the circle. Then the wind stopped and the light dimmed to a tolerable level. Mikina stepped out of the way as a figure floated gracefully to the ground.

"Thank you for coming, my friend. I have to ask if you would return the favor for me by helping us to save this young girl's soul."

The light dimmed even more as a male figure appeared. His white hair in a ponytail danced with the wind and his golden eyes stared at Mikina smiling.

"Of course, I will do anything in my power to help you." His majestic strong voice filled the area in a ghostly sense. As the light dimmed more, his blue steaks on his face showed and his armor with a fur attacked to the back of his shoulder pads. Narina gasped at the sight of him. He looked just like…..!

The man turned to face her. He smiled.

"Yes, I have been told that I look like my son, Sesshomaru. I have been watching over him and my other son for many years now. I have seen the kind of man he has turned out to be. I am glad that he has finally learned compassion and has found someone to love. I already know who you wish for me to save and I will help her and much more. With your powers and mine put together we can find Rin and bring her back to this world," he said.

"My thanks to you, my Lord. May I be so bold as to ask for your name?" asked Narina.

"Please there is no need for such formalities. Mikina would agree with me. My name is Inutaisho, The Great Dog Demon of the West. I had once rule over the lands of the west until I died defending the woman I love. The woman who gave birth to my second son, Inuyasha."

"Let us find her, my Lord. We must save her before her soul is broken forever," prompted Rikaru.

"Rikaru!" scolded his mother.

"No, he is right. We mustn't waste time. I will find her with your help then I will need time to help her recover from it if I am to give her her gift from me. I shall let you know when I have found her."

Mikina nodded, "Let us begin."

Everyone held hands in the circle as they chanted with Inutaisho standing quietly in the middle. He closed his eyes in concentration as the bright light returned only brighter with a golden color from the mixing of their powers. Inutaisho jerked his head up to the sky as the light consumed him as he vanished. All those that were part of the circle collapsed in exhaustion. Narina ran toward Rikaru.

"Are you alright?"

He raised his head when he could speak.

"Yes, we gave all the power we could give him. It's up to Lord Inutaisho now."

Rin walked around looking for something to eat. She rubbed her arms to keep warm as she walked down the dark tunnel. The days round of torture had ended, the only joy she had was looking for something to eat. She was lucky if she could find even an ant to eat. She was nothing but skin and bones. She was even tempted to eat her own toes! Something fell beside her that made her fall to the floor and scramble to the wall, looking the source. Then a flash of gold light appeared down the hall. Rin screamed and bolted down the opposite side of the hall. She grunted as she swiped at the spider webs as she went. When she tripped and fell she scrambled behind a boulder, hoping that whatever it was would go away. The light came to a stop in front of her bolder guardian. Rin hid her face against her boulder as the light vanished. She was hyperventilating as she waited. Footsteps were heard as they went around the boulder toward her. She pushed herself away from the sound while still staying with her boulder.

"Do not be afraid. I am here to help you," the voice said. Rin didn't care. She kept pushing away from the voice with her legs. "Please don't be afraid." She grunted a warning at him and stood to bolt again. He was magically there and held her by her arms. She shrieked as she struggled. Then he turned her around to face him.

"I am not here to hurt you! I was sent here to get you out of here. I can help you and take you to see Sesshomaru."

She stopped struggling. She recognized that name. She can't remember from where. She instinctively touched the mark she had on her neck. Inutaisho noticed that in her eyes.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. Do you remember him? He's your mate. He loves and misses you. Do you remember?"

Rin grunted as she rubbed the mark and tried to remember.

"Ses…sho…ma…ru. Can you say his name? Sesshomaru."

She looked at him. He thought she was trying to pronounce the name but it was nothing but jibberish.

"I will take you to a place where you can recover then I will take you to see Sesshomaru, alright?" he said gently. He held her close and transported from the place.

When Inutaisho landed in his home in the other world, Rin went into panic mode. She wasn't used to the room being so bright and clean and no creatures attacking her. She pushed away from him and moaned as she looked at her surroundings. Everything was so clean and fancy and royal. The brightness of the room scared her the most. She fell to her hands and knees and crawled to the nearest dark corner and curled up into a ball. She whimpered and whined in her own language as Inutaisho watched her.

"The things that you must have seen and had been done to you, I may never know," he said stepping toward her. She cringed from his advance but didn't move when he crouched next to her.

"This will take time for you to heal, Rin. I can help you. I want to bring someone in who can help you clean up some. Is that alright?" She grunted a nervous "Un." He took that as a yes. He stood up and stuck his head outside the door. Rin couldn't hear what he was saying but waited to see what was going to happen. He opened the door and stepped away to make room for a beautiful human woman to enter. Her kimono was the most glamorous thing that she had ever seen. Her eyes were blue with such long black hair that nearly touched the floor. Inutaisho kissed her cheek and stepped outside to close the door. The woman smiled so warmly at Rin as she took a few steps toward her. Rin felt unworthy to be around such beauty. She stopped a few paces from Rin.

"Hello Rin. My name is Izioi, Inuyasha's mother. I am here to help you, if you'll let me."

Rin kept looking at her as she stood. Izioi didn't move, but waited patiently for Rin to come to her so to not scare her. Rin saw how beautiful and clean Izioi was and began looking at her bloodstained and dirty body and hair. She moaned in embarrassment. Izioi knew what was wrong and smilied at her. She extended her hand toward her.

"I can help you fix that. Come and I shall take you to the baths down the hall. I have other human women who can help you cleanse yourself there as well."

Rin listened to her and thought of her own mother. She still couldn't remember any people from her past but she could remember someone being this kind to her. Tears began to come out as she stepped forward to take the offered hand.

"Don't be afraid, you're safe now. No one will ever hurt you again," izioi whispered. Rin held her hand as she fell to her knees and began shedding tears of sorrow, and pain from her life in hell. Izioi knelt beside her and held her close as though she was her own mother. She hummed a lullaby as Rin wept.

"Shh, it's alright. It's alright," she said rubbing Rin's sore back. Rin didn't care that it hurt, she wanted for so long to be touched and to feel love again. It warmed her heart.

"Muh…Muh," she struggled to say mother as she hugged Izioi. Izioi having been a mother knew what she was trying to say.

"Yes, call me mother. I will love and care for you always as I have done for my own son."

Soon Rin calmed down. Izioi used a handkerchief to dry her eyes. Rin sniffed as she stood with the help of her new mother.

"Come let's get you cleaned up and into better clothes," said her mother gently as they walked arms linked down the hall to the baths. They past Inutaisho who was talking to someone close by. He stopped and saw how red Rin's eyes were. Izioi waved her hand in assurance and led the way into the baths. Rin jumped at the sight of the three women in there already. They were dressed in white kimonos of servant style.

"Ladies, help me prepare her for a bath. Be patient and careful for she has been through quite a lot," said Izioi as they moved into the changing room. Rin could see steam coming from the other door. Her mother stood by as the women slowly stepped to help Rin out of her clothes. Her mother hand to hold her hand to her mother to hide and gasp and turned to hide the tears. The servants tried their best not to make a sound when they exposed Rin. She was stained in her own blood with cuts and whipping marks on her back and shoulders. There were bite and scratching marks all over her and many bruises. There were also many burn marks on her. Her body was nothing but skin and bones from starvation. Her body looked ruined. Her mother was shocked that Rin was able to stand after all of the wounds and lack of food. Her mother recovered and stepped toward her.

"After your bath, we can tend to your wounds as well," she said leading her through the steaming door. The steam filled the room as she gazed upon the luxurious bath with even a water fall in a corner. The servants had stripped down as Rin stepped toward the edge. She hesitated and put a toe into the bath. It was perfectly warm. It wasn't burning her flesh or anything. She sighed at the water's warmth as she stepped in. Once the water touched her wounds she grunted and cringed from the pain but the water felt so good that it was good pain to her. The servants stepped in with wash cloths in hand as they began to slowly cleanse her body of filth and blood. Her mother watched at the edge with the same warming smile. Rin ducked her head under the water and ran her fingers through it before her resurfaced. The servants had shampoo ready to cleanse her hair. Rin must be in heaven. When Rin left the baths her fair skin was gleaming again and her hair was silky smooth. The servants applied ointment to her wounds and dressed them while another brushed her hair. Then they dressed her in a fancy kimono, not as nice as her mother's but she looked MUCH better than she did when she arrived. It was big and long enough that it didn't show her bandaged body at all, which Rin thought was her new mother's intention.

"Lovely, simply lovely. I can see why my step son, Sesshomaru, was so attracted to you," she said standing beside her at the mirror.

"My…..My…..," she struggled to say as she felt her mating mark. She couldn't say it but her mother knew.

"Yes, your love, your mate, Sesshomaru," her mother said. A tear fell from Rin's face. Her mother caught it with her thumb.

"When you are feeling better and have recovered, we shall return you to him. I'm certain that he misses you as well," she said leading her to her room. Inutaisho was waiting for them in her room. When he saw Rin he smiled and bowed to her.

"Beautiful," he said. Rin smiled for the first time in a while. He smiled brighter and gestured toward the tray of food on her bed.

"Eat as much as you wish. When I saw you, you looked like you haven't eaten in a while. If you need more, which I'm sure you do then let someone know." He continued. Rin looked at him then the food. In hell she couldn't eat something like this because they were poisoned or a trick to lure her into another trap. She slowly walked toward the bed and knelt beside the edge. She looked at her mother and Inutaisho and took a set of chopsticks. She slowly ate one piece to make sure it was safe to eat. It was ramen with white rice and egg rolls. The plate was heaven in her mouth so soft and carefully made. She ate the whole plate as politely as she remembered how to. When she finished, both her mother and Inutaisho had left her. She was still hungry. She rose with her empty plate and opened her bedroom door. A servant woman was standing nearby. The woman turned to Rin with full attentiveness.

"Yes my lady?" she asked. Rin tried to speak to her.

"Pl….Please I'm….." she tried to say. The woman took her empty plate with understanding.

"I shall bring you more, Lady," she bowed with a smile and left with the plate. A few minutes later she came back with a new full plate. She placed it on the bed, bowed to Rin and left the room again. While Rin was eating her second helping of food she took the time to look at every part of the room. She saw a painting of someone and stopped eating to go see it closely. A painting of a man who looked like Inutaisho only with lighter skin and let his hair down looked majestic with his armor and his pelt wrapped around his shoulder. He looked so familiar. She touched her mark. Wait! Memories were coming back. The only thing she could ever think about was whoever gave her the mating mark. The name and now this painting. She put two and two together.

"Ses..sho…mah.." she tried to say. She put her fingers lightly on his face. His beautiful expressionless face.

"My…..My….Love" she choked. The tears came back as she started remembering him. Their adventures, Their dramas, their love. She remembered it all. She cried for not being with him anymore. She missed him. "My beautiful….Sesshomaru. I need you."

Narina drew wary. It had been a week since they asked Lord Inutaisho to help them find Rin. She hadn't received word if he had even returned to tell them that he found her. She paced around her husband's room. Her baby cooed and laughed in his cradle. She stopped when her husband arrived.

"You've been restless lately," he said. She marched over to him.

"Has there been any word if Lord Inutaisho reported in yet?"

He sighed, "He did a few days ago. I wanted to tell you when he reported back again on how she's doing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that you didn't need to hear the condition she was in. She was covered in marks, bruises, and bites. She was skin and bones when he found her. He will report again when she has improved."

"My love, she is my friend, who saved not only my life but the life of our son. I need to know! I care about more than you think."

Rikaru sighed again and hugged her. He stroked her back with his lips to her head.

"I will alert you the next time it happens, my love," he assured her. She hugged him back. Their lips met.

"Should we tell Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"No, Lord Inutaisho wants to make sure that she's fine before he knows. He will know in time," he said as he led his wife away for the evening meal.

One night Rin went to sleep in her own comfy bed. She was still afraid of the dark, but was really glad that she wasn't crawling on the floor searching for a possible meal. She still doesn't talk very well to others. She was still trying to find her voice. Her body had recovered some and her face looked a little healthier than a few days ago. She rolled to her side and stretched her toes and legs through the sheets. She closed her eyes and let the darkness take her mind. She dreamed that she was walking through the woods where she first met Sesshomaru. She sighed at the memory and kept walking. Her nightgown fluttered with every step. The moon was out as it lit the way for her. When she felt a strange familiar scent in the air. She rounded a tree and froze.

Sesshomaru slept against a tree during the night to rest after the day's journey. As he slept he dreamed. He was in the woods alone during the night. He recognized this place. He followed the trail to the tree. The tree he first saw his beloved Rin for the first time. He approached the tree and put his hand on it. He began remembering the times they had together. Her laugh. Her smile. Her touch. Her hair dancing against the wind with her eyes glistening in the moonlight. His breath shook as his sighed. The hand on the tree turned into a fist.

"I'm sorry, my love."

He heard a gasp and turned his head in a flash. His eyes bulged when he saw who that was. Rin, his Rin, was standing beside a nearby tree. Rin looked back at him in shock. He staggered back a step and held onto a tree branch for support. Rin was here with him? He took a step toward her but stopped when she hid away from him. She looked more confused than scared.

"Rin? It's me Sesshomaru. Do you remember me?" she stopped hiding away and looked at him. She moved her mouth as if trying to think of the sounds to make.

"Ses…sho?" she tried to say.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. Come from behind the tree. I missed you," he smiled.

She pondered for a minute and slowly stepped out from behind the tree. Sesshomaru growled at the sight of her. He saw the bandages and bruises and how thin she was. The brightness and joy was gone from her beautiful eyes and her face was full of suffering instead of the spirited healthy face she once had. He wanted to murder whoever did his to her. Wanting to be with his mate, he instinctively fast walked right in front of her to check her closely. She startled and jumped back from his sudden advance. He grabbed her arm and kept her from leaving him. Her struggle and grunting surprised him.

"Rin! Look at me! It's alright, I'm here now! It's alright! You're safe! You escaped from that prison," he exclaimed over her moaning. She stopped struggling.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you," he said falling to his knees hugging her waist with tears running down his face. Rin breathed hard as she watched him cry against her waist. She could feel him shack against her legs. His arms tightened if she moved an inch. She slowly put her trembling hand on his head. She tilted her head at the touch as if remembering this warm feeling she had in her heart. His hair felt so soft and thick between her fingers. Sesshomaru moaned at her touch as he cried.

Rin whined and looked down at him. She was still confused but still needed to look closer at his face. She crouched in front of him. His head was pointing down as he kept shedding tears. Rin grunted for his attention but he didn't listen. She grunted again as she used a finger to make him look at her in the eyes. His tears were still falling down as he looked at her eyes. He froze when she placed both her hands on his face. She squint her eyes to memorize every facial feature. He didn't move a muscle and let her handle his face. He had longed to feel her touch again. Her eyes opened wide as she recognized him from the painting but his bangs hid the most important feature. She pushed his bangs away to reveal the blue crescent moon on his forehead. This man was the man from the painting she saw in her room. She touched her mating mark instinctively. He smiled at her reaction. He reached up to the hand touching the mark and put it on his chest, over his heart. She could feel his heart pounding madly over her hand.

"Sessho…Sesshomaru?" she said. His eyes brightened.

"Yes, my love," he said. She rubbed his face with her hands. He rubbed her face with his hand. Tears fell from her eyes as she recalled all the memories they had together.

"My love," she whimpered. Without warning she felt something pulling at her. She frowned. Something was calling to her from a distance but apparently Sesshomaru couldn't hear. Then she stood quickly and backed away.

"What's wrong, my love? What is it?" he asked her. She turned her head to look for whoever or whatever was calling to her. She looked back at him one last time and took off into the woods.

"No, wait! Rin! Come back!" he pursued her, "Rin, please. RIN!"

Everything went black. He jerked awake in camp with his arm stretched out for Rin. Jaken had jerked awake too.

"What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked. Sesshomaru caught his breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"It was just a ….. a dream," he muttered laying back down. He stared up into the sky as a shooting star flew by.

'She was so real. She was right there with me and she even cried in front for me. She was there with me!' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes again.

Rin was sitting in front of the creek reading a book when Inutaisho appeared.

"May I join you?" he asked her. She smiled.

"Yes," she said. He sat down beside her.

"Rin, from what you told me about your dream with Sesshomaru, I think that your bond with him is much stronger than what I thought. You have recovered so well."

"How could I have entered his mind without doing anything?"

"I do not know but maybe your subconscious yearned for him. Now that your memories have returned, I think that you can do much more with your bond with him. Much more."

She pondered what he said.

"How?"

"When I left the real world, I still had a connection with Izioi. I could be with her in her dreams and sometimes in her mind during the day to talk to her," he said. She watched him smile at the memories. She gaped at him.

"I can be with him? How can I do that?"

"It's very simple. When you sleep you must concentrate on him and when you find that part of him in your mind then you can enter his mind whether he's sleeping or not. During the day you can meditate. Since your bond is strong then it shouldn't be very difficult to connect with his mind."

He held her hand with a smile.

"Can I try that now?" she asked anxiously. He chuckled at her.

"Of course, sit cross legged and rest your hands on your knees. The important thing to do is to relax and clear your mind of everything but him. You will know what to do once you touch his mind," he said rising to leave.

"Be careful. If you try too hard to find him then you may lose you way or even hurt him," he warned over his shoulder as he left.

Rin waved as he left her alone.

"Okay, sit cross legged, hands on knees, relax, and think only of him… how hard could it be?" she said to herself. She did as Inutaisho told her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'Focus!' she said to herself. She tightened her eyes to help herself concentrate. Her mind seemed to being sucked through a wormhole. Everything around her moved lightning fast. Her feet slammed swiftly onto the ground.

"Whoa! Okay…now what?" she said. She was in an area FILLED with doors. Different types of doors. They floated all around her. She touched one and it pushed away from her from her slight force. She turned around in circles looking for a door that might be the one she's looking for.

"How I found him while I was sleeping and not completely coherent is beyond me," she said rubbed her temples together from frustration.

"How in the hell am I supposed to find his door!" she exclaimed with her head pointing at the sky. She sighed.

"Okay, focus." She placed her fingers against her temples as she focused on her goal.

"Find me, Sesshomaru," she muttered. As if on command the doors shifted this way and that as they responded to her. One door came up to her. It was elegant with gold frames and a vine like texture with fake roses scattered on it. It was beautiful.

"That's the door, right?" she asked the doors.

The elegant door moved closer to her. She grabbed the doorknob and opened it. A bright light consumed her as she stepped inside.

Sesshomaru left Jaken and Ah Un at the river. The sun was getting ready to set as he walk around the forest, deep in thought. He is still looking for Naraku but his efforts have been in vain. Even his brother hasn't had any luck. He growled in frustration. Every time he catches a hint of Naraku's scent, it disappears almost immediately. He smelled humans in the area. He stood behind a tree as he listened to the humans.

"Mika, I became the happiest man alive when I met you," the man said to the woman as they walked arms linked.

"I too have never been so happy. Especially since we are going to have our long awaited baby in a few months," she said.

Sesshomaru startled. His eyes closed. He waited until they couple were out of site. A baby, he thought. How he wanted to have a baby with his beloved Rin. Their child would be both beautiful and strong minded. He let the tree support him as he put his hand over his eyes. He didn't know how long he stayed that way but he didn't care. It had been a whole year and he still can't get over Rin's death. He sighed heavily as he thought of her. It felt as though when she left him, she took a part of him with her. To him, it felt like the most important part of him.

Alight breeze filled the area as a familiar warm feeling touched his heart.

"Sesshomaru," said a phantom voice.

He moved his hand from eyes. An angel, a beautiful angel was walking behind the trees close to him. He could quite see her face. He followed her, tracking her. Finally she stopped and turned to face him. When he saw her face, his eyes widened. RIN! Her outline was light of a bright light. Her luxurious kimono flowed gracefully with her legs. She looked MUCH better than the last time he saw her. Her skin was healthy and her body was fit and strong. Her eyes were happy and proud again. She smiled that loving smile that he always remembered and loved. He collapsed to his knees and bowed his head to her.

"A beautiful angel has come before me. You honor me," he said. He looked at her and put a hand to his heart. She smiled at him.

"Sesshomaru, it's only me. I came here to see you," she said walking a little closer to him where she was two feet away.

"I am not worthy to be with such a being," he smiled. She laughed. Her laugh made his heart dance and his body warm. Such a beautiful sound. She reached out and tried to touch his face but she went right through him. She frowned. Sesshomaru wasn't happy either. He longed to love her again. Her eyes grew sad and put her arms in her kimono sleeves, like a lady of his era would. How powerful and elegant she looked to him. His heart plummeted to see her unhappy.

"My love, I'm sorry for the last time we saw each other. I was still recovering from the prison. When I was rescued, I was beaten, hurt, and starved. I couldn't remember anyone. I didn't remember my own name. I saw you and I was confused. My mind was trying to tell me who you were but I had to learn to trust others again. Can you ever forgive me?" she said as a tear fell from her eyes.

He didn't even hesitate, "There is nothing to forgive. If anyone is to apologize, it is me. As your mate, I should have protected you better. If I had than you would not have had to sacrifice yourself for me." He bowed his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I died protecting the one person that I loved most of all. That is and will always be, my goal and reason for being here."

"How did you escape from that other world, my love?" he asked her. She stared at him while she thought of what to say.

"I was rescued by Narina and her husband's people. They used their powers to summon a great demon to give him the power to enter my prison and to save me. That was the reward from them after I helped to save their son. When you see them, thank them for me," she explained.

"Of course, but who is this great demon, who saved you?"

She chuckled, "Someone who reminded me of you. Someone who also died defending the one he loved."

He caught his breath. His surprised face didn't escape Rin's eye.

"Yes, it was your father, my love. He was the only one powerful enough to help me. He brought me to his mansion in the other world and helped me to find myself again," she said.

"I'm glad that you're free and happy in the other world. That is all I could ever want."

She smiled and walked passed him to stare at the scenery.

"Naraku was responsible for my death. If anyone should pay for my death, it'll be him. You mustn't give up on searching for him. Stop him before he ruins another couple's life."

Sesshomaru stood. He walked next to her.

"I will but it's difficult to even track him. It's maddening."

"I know that you will find the way to him."

He stepped in front of Rin to look at her in the eye. She smiles at him. He reached for her, knowing that his hand would only go right through her. She sighed. Her lovely figure began to slowly dim away. Rin looked at herself as Sesshomaru began to panic.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" he demanded, "Don't leave me again!"

Rin figured that this would happen with her first time doing something like this. She was wiped out by just being here. She predicted one heck of a head ache when she returns. She tried to focus to stay with him a little longer.

"This is the first time that I had done this. I didn't know how long I would last here. It's time for me to return to my body in the other world," she huffed with effort, "I'll return when I can."

"Promise?" he asked her. She nodded. She smiled at his lonely eyes. He stared back at her.

'She's leaving me again,' he thought.

She winked at him. She closed her tired eyes and disappeared.

Rin jumped back into her body with sweat running down her face. She gasped for breath and held her head with her hands.

"Itai!" she whimpered as she waited for her head ache to pass.

"I didn't expect you to last this long," said Inutaisho as he approached her.

"I didn't think that the after effects would be this bad," she muttered.

He crouched beside her.

"Come let's get you into bed. Once you get better at it, your mind will start being conditioned and it will help you last longer in the other world," he said helping her up. She let him support most of her weight.

"I hope so. Sesshomaru said that he's having trouble looking for Naraku. Maybe I can help him."

"I figured as much. I found that demon who sent you to that prison and got him to tell me some information that you may find interesting."

"Thank you for everything, my lord," she said.

"Anything for you and for the safety of my lands and my sons," he said escorting her to her bed room.

Sesshomaru's heart lifted at the thought that he can see his Rin whenever she was able to see her. He was only sad that he couldn't touch her. Four days have passed since the last time he had seen her. He was resting by the campfire in a deep sleep. He didn't know why he felt so tired. He let himself fall into a deep sleep that he so desperately needed. Jaken and Ah Un were close together on the other side of the fire pit. The moon was full and there wasn't a sound. He relaxed and let that deep sleep take him away. As he slept he dreamed.

He was in the forest with his Rin. They didn't make a sound as they smiled at each other. She flashed her teeth at him and ran into his awaiting arms. His one arm held onto her and never letting go. Her hair smelled sweet and felt as soft as silk. She looked up at him as she brought her lips to his. The passionate kiss that Sesshomaru longed to feel with her. She began taking off his sash and armor. She handled them without breaking the kissed with such grace. The armor fell silently as she pushed away his kimono to reveal his chest. Her warm hands against his skin was refreshing. He teased her neck gently as he untied her obi and let her kimono fall swiftly to the ground. Soon they were both exposed under the moonlight as they kissed. Sesshomaru broke the kiss long enough to gently lift her to lay her on her back. His chest against hers. His hair falling around her face. She smiled lovingly. She caressed his face, his pointed ears, his cresent moon. She rolled him to his back. He closed his eyes as she rubbed his shoulders. Her kisses traveled down from his neck to his chest to his lower belly and back up again. He was in heaven. He rolled her back on her back and made love to her with such bliss and love. Her legs rubbed against his hips as he moved. He admired every part of her. He wanted to show her that he missed her. Most of all, he wanted to show her how much he still loved her.

Sesshomaru laid on his back with Rin snuggling up against his side. He caressed her peaceful face until she woke up. She kissed his palm as she touched his hand. She kissed him on the lips before she rose to dress. Sesshomaru frowned at her. She smiled at him. She started walking into the woods and disappeared. Sesshomaru had his pants on as he chased after her. He couldn't lose her again. He couldn't. When he came to the river a golden figure stood before him. The Rin he had met four days ago was back.

"Sesshomaru, you have to wake up," she told him. He stepped toward her.

"But I don't want to wake up. I want to stay here in this moment forever."

"The Rin you were with wasn't me but a figure of your dream. You must wake up," she said.

"Why?"

"Someone is coming."

"Who?"

"Someone who can help you find Naraku. An Ally, you could say," she explained.

"Please," he pleaded stepping toward his real Rin.

"Wake up, Sesshomaru. Wake up," she said as the world around him went black.

"MY LORD! PLEASE, WAKE UP!" exclaimed Jaken. A warning in the air made Sesshomaru jump to his feet with sword ready. Rin was right, someone was here, but an ally?

"Who's there?" he called out toward the woods. A dark figure walked toward him in the shadows. The intruder walked slowly and confidently.

"So, Lord Sesshomru. We meet again," said the figure as he stepped toward the moonlight.

"Kagura," muttered Sesshomaru.

"Your skills seem off lately, Sesshomaru. Usually you can sniff out an intruder before they arrive. What's distracting you, I wonder," she purred with her eyes flirting above her fan. He wasn't affected at all by her remarks.

"There is nothing wrong. Why have you come here?" he grunted.

"I have information that you may find interesting."

"Indeed?"

"Yes, regarding the whereabouts of Naraku," she fluttered. Sesshomaru focused on her as she walked closer to him, swaying her hips as she went. She snapped her fan together and tapped it on her chin.

"Do you wish to know where Naraku's castle is?" she asked only a few yards away.

He didn't have to speak to tell her his answer. Her eyes showed signs of mischief and flirting when she stopped a few feet away from him. He wasn't affected by her. He stared at her and waited. She dared to try something that Sesshomaru didn't expect. She reached out and played with a lock of his hair. His eyes snapped into a death glare. He bared his teeth at her with his hand gripping her neck.

"Stop this futile game and tell me what I want to know!" he growled at her. She struggled to loosen his grip. He let go of her. She bent over slightly to catch her breath. She growled at him with hateful eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you. His castle is hidden by mountains and cliffs just ten miles south from here. Hakudoshi is with him and so is Kohaku. He is planning his next move there. You have two days to reach him before he relocates to another spot."

"Interesting. Why did you risk your life to tell me this? Why have you betrayed him for so long?" he asked.

"I know that you can defeat him. Once you do then I will be free from Naraku. Freedom is all that I want in this world," she said. She plucked a feather in her hair and made it larger to help her fly away. She turned her head to look at him one last time before she disappeared from sight.

Sesshomaru waited until she was gone before he started out on his journey again. Jaken and Ah Un followed him.

'He's so close. No doubt that he has been hiding behind a barrier that covered his scent. There is only one way to break that barrier. Unfortunately, I need my brother's sword,' he thought as he began searching for Inuyasha's trail.

Rin smiled at her accomplishment as she felt Sesshomaru make his way to Inuyasha.

"Soon, Naraku will be found and soon his evil will end," she said.

Inutaisho stood near a corner, watching her. Izioi walked up to him.

"Why haven't you returned her yet? I love her but surely you can give her the gift of freedom now. Narina and the others are waiting to see her alive and free from that realm. What keeps her here?" she said to him.

"I have plans for her, my love. She is not ready for my gift yet. I must wait and see what she does from here on out. Only then can I help set her free."

Inuyasha and the others were making their way on their journey. They haven't had luck finding Naraku. Yet, they won't stop until they find him. Then Inuyasha smelled something. Something familiar.

"Dammit! What does he want now?" he growled as his hand went to his sword.

"Who?" asked Sango. Inuyasha growled louder as his eyes shifted toward the forest to his left.

"What the hell do you want, Sesshomaru?" he said the name like a curse.

"He's here?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru slowly made his way out of the shelter of the trees into view. He approached them until he was a few yards away from them.

"As usual, you welcome me with such warmth, little brother. I come baring news of Naraku's whereabouts," he said. The group gasped.

"How do you know where he is?" asked Miroku.

"I was confronted by Kagura. She told me that Naraku is hiding only ten miles from here."

"But…. How come we couldn't sense or smell him?" asked Shippo.

"I presumed that he is using another barrier. I believe that Inuyasha's sword is capable of breaking it. Assuming that he is strong enough to do it, that is," he smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Inuyasha.

"I wonder if a halfbreed such as yourself could have that kind of power for such a strong barrier," he coned.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR! Sesshomaru! You're DEAD!" Inuyasha charged.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground.

"Give it a rest, Inuyasha. Fighting Sesshomaru isn't going to get us closer to Naraku," scolded Kagome, "Please, take us there."

"Your female is smart. A trait you could learn from her, little brother," he smirked as he stepped on Inuyasha to continue on his route.

"Why you!" grunted Inuyasha.

Naraku was meditating when Hakudoshi arrived.

"Naraku. I have found the traitor you were looking for."

He jerked Kagura into view and threw her on the floor before her creator.

"I knew that you woud do something so bold Kagura, I just didn't know when you would. Tell me are you ready to return to being part of my flesh?" Naraku asked. She raised herself from the ground with a snarl.

"I would rather die than be apart of you!" she shouted. She opened her fan and attacked him with her fan blades. They all pierced Naraku but it didn't faze him a bit. He chuckled at her.

"Are you so ready to die, Kagura? Very well then. I shall grant you your wish!" He lifted his hand out in front. A dark orb filled his palm before transforming into something solid.

'what is he up to?' Kagura thought.

He smiled at her and squeezed whatever was in his hand. Kagura had never felt such chest pains before. Why is she feeling such pain? She fell to the ground clutching her chest.

"What's happening?"

"Why Kagura, don't you remember that I hold your life, literally, in the palm of my hand?"

"Damn you! You're going to kill me with my heart aren't you?" she snarled. He chuckled.

"How can I let such betrayal go without being punished?"

Without a second glance, he crushed her heart in his hand. Kagura could only grunt before she fell dead on the floor. The blood from her heart dripped from Naraku's hand. The only sound was the blood dripping to the ground.

"Hakudoshi, get rid of this. I have to plan our next move. No doubt Sesshomaru and the others are on their way," he said returning to his state of meditation.

Rin watched from afar in her mind as she watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha struggle against Naraku's allies. She can only do so much to help them. She's frustrated by just watching them fight and get hurt.

"Now you know what it feels like," said Inutaisho approaching her, "How it feels to live in such a peaceful and safe place while your loved ones struggle and endure so much in your abscense, knowing that you can't do anything to help them from here."

"Was it hard when your sons fought that evil sword, Sounga?" she asked him. He sat Indian style beside her.

"Yes, it was. Seeing Inuyasha being possessed by the sword and struggling to fight and save Kagome from being consumed by the Netherworld and watching my eldest to admit …. To himself anyway, that he can be stronger when he's protecting those he loves. I was glad that I at least got to see them face to face, especially Inuyasha. I know how curious he is about me and the well-being of his mother. I'm proud that he turned out the way he did. I'm just sorry that I couldn't live to help him to discover the world better," he sighed looking at the flawless blue sky. Rin stared at the water that revealed another battle that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got into. This time, it was with a evil spirit from the shikon jewel. She watched as Sesshomaru struggled without a sword. She held her hand to her heart with worry as she watched.

"I hate it when Sesshomaru is so reckless like that. He worries me," she muttered with a shaking voice. Inutaisho put a hand on her shoulder.

"I feel the same way."

They watched together as Sesshomaru fought this enemy with his bare hand. He slashed and clawed at the creature, but he didn't make a scratch.

"As I said before, you're weak," the creature said sending more parts of his body at Sesshomaru.

Rin knew how much this battle was hurting his pride. She knew that he would die defending it. She saw Inuyasha running to his aid with Kagome and the others. They all began fighting it. Then Sesshomaru leaped into the air to strike but the evil's tentacles pierced his chest! Sesshomaru and the world around him froze in horror. Rin could see his frozen expression of pure shock and pain. He didn't make a sound. He didn't move a muscle. Soon the evil's body covered Sesshomaru's body in the same way Naraku did to consume his demonic powers.

"NO! SESSHOMARU!" screamed Rin. She touched the water as if to try to touch him. Inutaisho held his breath with eyes of horror.

Sesshomaru was barely able to breathe as the coils of his enemy's body constricted. He couldn't feel his body. He couldn't do anything.

'Rin,' he thought, 'I…. I failed you …..again.' His eyes grew bleary. He could hear Inuyasha attempting to slice his way in but by the sound of Inuyasha's frustration, he wasn't getting anywhere. He slowly started to close his eyes.

'At least, I will be with you again,' he thought.

His mind was going blank.

'Sesshomaru,' whispered a Voice inside that long dark tunnel he was in. Rin was standing on the opposite side.

'Rin?' he asked. She nodded.

'You have a power inside you. You're not ready to leave this world. Find that power and you will have a power stronger than any demon of this world,' she said. In an instant she was in front of him. She touched his wounded arm that gave him a tingling feel of lightning flowing through his veins.

'You must find it,' she whispered again touching his heart, 'in here.'

His eyes bulged at the strange inside him. She smiled and disappeared. A green light formed brightly around him. He woke up in his body again only he felt something pulling at his left shoulder. The bright light from before flashed, in an instant as he grunted from the pain in his shoulder. The body parts around him were destroyed as the power released from Sesshomaru. Kagome and the others hid their eyes from the light as Sesshomaru floated to the ground. His left arm extended with a new sword in hand. New sword? Sesshomaru looked at the new arm and sword. The sword had a green outline ready to strike at his command. With a great leap, he swung the sword at the creature. The green blast of power consumed him.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" the evil shikon jewel said. His painful face was still visible as he and his borrowed body from Naraku, slowing disappeared in a smoking mess.

Rin sighed heavily with relief as she watched her love examine his new arm.

"You did well. Even I wouldn't have been able to appear before someone that quickly," Inutiasho said.

'Her bond with Sesshomaru is stronger than the one I had with Izioi. I was right to keep her here. She may have a role to play yet,' he thought as he watched her adoring eyes watch her love.

'Her power will be interesting to see, yes interesting indeed,' he thought with a smile.

"Sesshomaru should feel honored and lucky to have someone such as you in his life. I don't think he could've become the man he is today without you," he commented. She blushed at him.

"You give too much credit," she flushed. He shook his head.

"I am not. I'm glad that you found him," he said.

"Thank you. I'm hoping that I can help him defeat Naraku from here, but I don't know how," she said.

"I'm sure that you can find a way."

With Sesshomaru's arm mostly healed, He set off with Inuyasha and his group to Naraku's lair. They were all weapon ready and determined to finally defeat him. Kagome, piggy backing on Inuyasha, looked at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru? I know that this isn't the best time, but do you think that Rin is watching over us?" she asked. He startled at the question. It was unexpected. He side glanced at her.

"I don't think she is…..I know she is," he ran faster than ever as Naraku's castle came into view.

"There it is! Naraku's castles," shouted Shippo.

"It's ginormous!" said Miroku.

The castle was floating inside a bowl like area of mountains surrounding it. It looked like any other Futile Era luxury castle that had a barrier surrounding it like a sphere.

"Inuyasha, the barrier!" said Kagome shifting over to Kirara.

"I'm on it! Tessaiga!" he shouted. His sword turned a flaming red. He swung his sword against the barrier. The barrier vibrated on impact as it disappeared.

"Let's go," said Kagome. They all flew toward the castle.

"Greetings, my friends. I welcome you to my castle. I hope you enjoy your visit," said a sinister familiar voice. A vortex of wind was sucking them in.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

"Everyone hang on!" shouted Miroku.

Everyone but Sesshomaru fell to the floor in a tumbling mess.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" asked Inuyasha helping her up.

"Yeah. Where did that come from?"

"That is unimportant. We have to find Naraku," Sesshomaru said.

A chuckle filled the castle. Sesshomaru charged down the hall, following the scent and sounds. He must find Naraku. Only then can he find vengeance for his love's death.

Hakudoshi and Kohaku were standing between them and the way to Naraku.

"KOHAKU! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" shouted Sango, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Naraku put one of his suggestions into Kohaku, Sango. The only way to free him is to kill Naraku," said Miroku. Hakudoshi giggled.

"You have to get past us first," he said.

With weapons ready, Inuyasha and Miroku charged.

"Wind Scar!"

The two enemies jumped out of the way. Hakudoshi leaped toward Miroku.

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Stop Miroku! Those poison insects are here!" shouted Shippo. Without a second thought, Miroku covered his cursed hand.

"Now! Go!" shouted Kagome as she fired her arrow at Hakudoshi. It hit his shoulder, blowing it into oblivion. A mass of demons charged past Kohaku and Hakudoshi, right at Kagome.

"Hiraikotsu!" said Sango, but her attack didn't kill nearly enough.

"KA GO ME!" shouted Inuyasha locked in battle with Kohaku. Kagome screamed as the mass of demons were almost on top of her. She covered her eyes.

"Bakusaiga!" shouted a voice.

The mass of demons shrieked as they were consumed by a blinding mass of green power. Sesshomaru had his sword in hand close to Kagome. Inuyasha sighed in relief after he punched Kohaku to the ground. Sango and Miroku were attacking Hakudoshi.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"I was protecting myself, simple as that," he grudged past the battling pairs toward the door to Naraku. Inuyasha helped Kagome up and followed Sesshomaru passed an unconscious Kohaku. Sango and Miroku were in a death lock with Hakudoshi.

Once Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha were in the room, the door shut behind them and a swarm of vines covered the door. They were trapped in the room. They had no choice but to keep advancing in the dark room. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's noses began to flare up with the reeking smell of flesh in the air around them. Inuyasha wasn't as controlled as Sesshomaru. He had to cough and cover his nose. Kagome hacked and covered her nose and mouth with one hand. Sesshomaru had to be the tough one and keep walking like the smell hadn't affected him at all.

"Oh GOD! This place smells!" whined Kagome.

A chuckle filled their ears that sent chills down their spines. They knew that laugh anywhere.

"Welcome my friends. I have been expecting you."

"You're insane to want to live in this filth," sneered Sesshomaru.

Another chuckle.

"It's nothing but the rejected bodies that I left here. They seem to be rotting faster than I thought."

"ENOUGH! Show yourself! I know that it was you who sent that bastard demon after me, the one who killed my Rin. I want vengeance! Come out and face me you coward!" shouted Sesshomaru impatiently with darkness in every syllable he said. Even Kagome coward away from Sesshomaru slightly from his tone.

"My, you figured it out. I'm impressed."

They trio searched around their dark area looking for Naraku. Sesshomaru searched and sniffed for him. A shriek of fear made Sesshomaru and Inuyasha look for Kagome.

"KA GO ME!" shouted Inuyasha. She was clenching her shoulder as it was bleeding profusely. Something had attacked her. Sesshomaru was shocked with the sudden memory coming back when Rin was struck nearly the same way … and ….died. He was thrown into a state of panic. He couldn't move. He could remember himself screaming at her when she fell to the ground. When she stopped moving. When she died in his arms as he cried for her to stay with him. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't make a sound.

"If you're too much of a coward to face us then don't sink so low as to attack Kagome when she can't even see you!" snarled Inuyasha. With that said, Sesshomaru snapped out of it and back to the present.

Naraku appeared about thirty yards away with the room lighting on its own with candles resting on the floor next to the walls. He was smiling the whole time with his right hand covered with Kagome's blood. He raised his bloody hand to his lips to lick it. Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru pictured Rin's blood on Naraku's arm. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore and charged at Naraku with his Bakusaiga. Naraku had his tentacles shooting toward him. Sesshomaru dodged and blocked as he raised his sword to attack the one that sent that demon to attack him and his Rin. The final battle had begun!

The battle was long and hard. Sango and Miroku were still battling Hakudoshi and Kohaku. Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were battling Naraku. Kagome fired another arrow at Naraku, but when she hits him it doesn't affect him much at all and the same with all of their attacks against Naraku. His body is scattered all over the ground but Naraku doesn't seem hurt at all. Nothing was working. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were swinging their swords at him as he tried to attack them with his tentacles. Inuyasha couldn't dodge Naraku any longer. Naraku pierced him through the stomach and knocked him away as easily as if he was a piece of debris in his way.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" cried Inuyasha as he fell backwards from being knocked away.

"Inuyasha!" shrieked Kagome as she struggled from hurt and exhaustion to go to his side. He was in pain with blood spilling from his mouth. "Inuyasha! NO! PLEASE! Inuyasha say something!"

Sesshomaru heard her cries. The same cries he said when Rin died. He was still locked in combat with Naraku. Despite the cuts and bruises he had all over him, he still kept fighting. He had to end this. If Inuyasha died then he could bring him back with the sword.

"I have the power from the netherworld! Can you not see? I cannot be killed!" exclaimed Naraku. Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"How does it feel to fight the one who was responsible for the death of your beloved whore? How does it feel to hear the cries of her cousin for her dying love?"

The taunts pierced Sesshomaru deeper than any blade that he could ever be cut with. His eyes turned red. He growled louder as his red demonic aura pulsed around him. He wanted to turn into his true form. How dare he call his Rin a whore! How dare he! Sesshomaru let his rage take over him. He fought harder and harder with Naraku but his sword can't hurt him. Why? Then Naraku cut Sesshomaru across the chest and knocked him back.

"Let's see how you react when I kill your beloved's cousin!" he exclaimed and sent deadly tentacles at Kagome, who was still with a bleeding Inuyasha. She screamed and covered Inuyasha with her body as she waited for death.

Silence filled the room as everything froze in time. Kagome opened her eyes slowly, wondering why she was still alive. She looked up with a shock of horror. Sesshomaru was standing infront of her, with four tentacles piercing him through his leg, chest and shoulder. His eyes were as wide as they could be. Blood was dripping on the floor. Naraku was just as shock as she was.

"Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed. Naraku retracted his tentacles. Sesshomaru grunted as the tentacles left his body. He bowed his head as he fell to his knees. Kagome caught him from falling on the ground and held him in her lap. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Look at me! Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru's eyes were blurry from loss of blood but he could see a weeping Kagome leaning over him. She looked so much like Rin. He looked at her with a smile. He raised his hand to her face.

"My Rin….i failed to …..avenge you, but ….at least I'll be with you again," he muttered slowly but clearly. Kagome smiled at him as she rested her hand against his. Then she looked up at Naraku, who drew closer and closer to them.

"Now to finish you off. Sesshomaru's pure demonic aura will make a great addition to my body and your priestess power will no longer be a nuisance to me!"

Kagome hugged Sesshomaru's head as Naraku approached.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! RIN, HELP US! PLEASE!"

"How pathetic to be calling for the aid of a dead woman. You'll see you cousin again in the netherworld!" he said raising his tentacle arm to strike. She covered Sesshomaru's head with hers as she waited to really die this time. Naraku struck as a white light filled the room. Naraku had to stop his attack to cover his eyes. Kagome lifted her head to see what's happening. Sesshomaru felt a familiar presence that filled his heart. Her smell took away his pain.

"Rin," he grunted lovingly. The angelic figure turned her head to side glance her lover and cousin.

"You called, Kagome?" she grinned. Kagome couldn't help but smile back at her cousin's humor. Rin turned back to face a stunned Naraku. He stepped back from Rin's pure white aura.

"Do you think that I'm afraid of you? I have grown more powerful than even the mighty Sesshomaru! I cannot be killed!" he exclaimed at her with hate. Rin didn't seem to take in what he just said to her. She didn't seem impressed.

"You can't be killed….by anything from this world, however, you can be tormented and tortured like I was for all eternity. I will be the one to send you there!" she said with pure confidence. Naraku's face turned white as though the blood fell from his face. She smirked at him and advanced on him with her luxurious kimono swishing as she went. Naraku attempted to flee but Rin raised her arm to put him in a golden bubble cage. He tried to beat his way out but no one could here him scream or the force of his attempts to break out.

"I will make sure that you never hurt anyone again," she said bulging her eyes as she flicked her wrist. Naraku's horrified face was still visible until he vanished from thin air. Rin sighed in relief from the effort. Sango and Miroku entered the room. Shippo and Kirara weren't far away. The four didn't look too banged up. Kohaku was lying still on Kirara's back. They all gazed at Rin as she smiled at everyone. Kagome laid down Sesshomaru to crawl over to Inuyasha, who hadn't made a sound. She wept for him as he kept bleeding out.

"Can you help them?" Sango asked. Rin smiled. She walked gracefully toward Inuyasha. She put a hand on Kagome's shoulder to move her out of her way. Rin brushed his bangs out of his face. Her touch sent shocks down his body. He could barely open his eyes to see her. She smiled down at him and put a hand over his bleeding belly. She closed her eyes as the area around her hand glowed. Inuyasha's breathing relaxed from the lack of pain. The bleeding stopped and his other cuts and bruises were disappearing as well. Then the glowing stopped. Rin removed her hand from Inuyasha. He sat up strongly as he tested his healed body.

"How?" he asked. Kagome cried as she hugged Inuyasha until the pain of her shoulder made her whimper.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha. Rin put a hand over her injured shoulder and the same thing that happened to Inuyasha happened to Kagome's shoulder. Soon her shoulder was all better.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered to her cousin, "Thank you for saving us. For saving Inuyasha."

Rin smiled again and left their side to go to her lover's side, who was still bleeding from his wounds. She knelt beside him, holding his hand. He looked at her with heart warming eyes. He could barely squeeze her hand from being so weak.

"I missed you," he muttered. She patted his head and rubbed his face.

"Say you love me," she said for the first time since she took care of Naraku. He moaned lovingly at the sound of her voice. He brought the hand holding his to his lips.

"I love you," he mumbled weakly with a weak smile. Her eyes gentled even more as she bent her head to down to kiss him on the lips. His whole body was glowing and their kiss grew as he regained his strength as his body healed. They were still kissing when his body stopped glowing. No one said a word as they let the couple have their moment. Rin was the one who broke the kiss. She helped Sesshomaru to stand, holding his hand.

"This is the last thing that I can do for you all," she said. Her hand moved in a circular motion in front of her as the dreaded castle and all of the darkness around disappeared and turned into the beautiful meadow that it was before Naraku ruined it. Everyone was in awe about everything that happened. Sesshomaru never took his eyes off of his beloved Rin. She smiled at him. Then she suddenly frowned. She looked away to look around her. She looked scared.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he demanded. He hated watching her frown more than anything. She looked back at him.

"I have to go. I abused my power enough. Now I'm being called back. I have to leave you, but this time, I can't come see you anymore," she said stepping away from him. He followed her but it looked like she was disappearing.

"No! Rin! I can't loose you again! Please don't…"

"I can't stop it! I'm sorry," she said as she reached out to him. He tried to grab her hand.

"Goodbye," she said evaporating away. Sesshomaru's hand almost touched hers as she vanished. Kagome fell to her knees with her head in her hands.

"It's not fair! This shouldn't be happening to us!"

Sesshomaru's cry was the one that no one had ever expected to hear from him of all people. He cried out her name to the heavens with such heart break that everyone's heart sank as they watched him weep for the loss of his love.

Kagome's tears flowed as she listened to Sesshomaru mourn his loss. Sesshomaru didn't care about his pure demon dignity and pride. He didn't care that he was crying in front of everyone, including his little brother. Rin had used too much power to help them. Now she can't even see him in his dreams. She was truly gone. Inuyasha was holding her as she stained his kimono. Sango was crying against Miroku. Shippo was shedding a river full of tears next to a whimpering Kirara. Sesshomaru was on his hands and knees wailing to the heavens. Inuyasha didn't say anything to him about it. Inuyasha knew that he would do the same thing if Kagome was in Rin's place. Kagome watched her cousin's lover past Inuyasha's shoulder.

'He had no one else now,' she thought, 'He has no one for him.'

She pulled away from Inuyasha to stand. Slowly she walked toward Sesshomaru. His head was in his hands. His shoulders were shacking and was gasping for air as he cried. Tears were soaking his hand. She sat on her knees beside him. He didn't seem to notice her presence. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around her new cousin to pull him into her arms. He didn't fight her. He seemed to welcome her embrace. He held on to her shoulder as he rested his forehead on her other shoulder. She rubbed his hair gently like a mother soothing her restless child.

"She's sad that she had to leave you, you know that. She knows that you love her. She's in a place where she doesn't have to fight anymore or feel pain. I know that she'll see you again someday," she whispered to him. He started to calm down but not enough to lift his head. Inuyasha walked over to them. Kagome gave him a warning look. Inuyasha waved a hand in reassurance. Inuyasha walked up to his big brother. Then Inuyasha did something that everyone didn't expect. He put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

Rin returned to her world with great exhaustion. She fell on her hands and knees with tears. She didn't want to leave Sesshomaru in that state. She didn't want to stay here. Inutaisho and her mother approached her. Izioi walked to her daughter to give her a hug.

"You did well, my dear. You brought peace to the other world. Naraku can't hurt anyone anymore," she said.

"Why do I feel so broken?" Rin whimpered. Izioi rubbed her back.

"You had a task that was given to you and you completed it. You fulfilled your purpose here," she said. Rin stopped to pull back to look at her mother.

"What do you mean?"

Inutaisho stepped forward.

"The moment that I was summoned by Narina and her husband's people, I knew that you were sent there for a purpose. After I saved you I went to the council of the gods to ask for guidance on your destiny. They told me that you were to help to finish a great evil in the other world. I knew that it meant defeating Naraku. I had a gift to give you, but I had to wait until your task was done. Thanks to Narina's mother in law, I was able to have enough power to grant you a gift. Do you wish to have it, now?" he asked. Rin took in all the information that he gave her.

"What is the gift?"

"I cannot say. Let's say that it is supposed to be a surprise. Once you accept this gift there is no turning back, however," he said. Izioi looked at her husband lovingly and back to her daughter.

"How do I know that it's the kind of gift that _I_ would want?" Rin asked.

"You won't, but I know that you will enjoy it. Once you accept it, you can't be with us anymore," Izioi said to her. Rin looked at her mother.

"I can't ever see you again?"

"You will, some day," Inutaisho said, "Do you want the gift?"

Rin looked at her mother, to Inutaisho and to the world around her. What could be better than this place? She looked at her mother's encouraging eyes. Rin hugged her mother one last time.

"I'll miss you," she whispered to her mother.

"And I you," she responded back. Rin walked to Inutaisho and waited.

"I'm ready," she said. He smiled at her. He held onto her gently as he drew closer to her. She closed her eyes as his lips touched her forehead. Quickly her body became numb and relax as she blacked out.

Kagome and the others were preparing to return to Lady Kaiede's village, but Sesshomaru stood at the spot where Rin disappeared. He was looking up in the sky as if to look for her smiling face.

"Come on Sesshomaru, let's get out of here," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked at the sky a moment longer before he turned toward them. Kagome shook her head at his empty sad face. He didn't say a word as he joined the group on their journey. After only a few yards of walking a bright golden ball of light appeared in front of them.

"What is that?" asked Shippo.

"I don't know," said Miroku.

The ball danced a little and jumped behind them. The group turned around to watch the ball of light. It stopped moving and began expanding and grew brighter. Everyone but Sesshomaru had to cover their eyes from the intense light. After the light dimmed some, everyone looked at the figure standing in the light.

"Who are you? What do you want?" demanding Inuyasha withdrawing his Tessaiga. Sesshomaru didn't even move to defend himself. Everyone was ready for an attack. The figure looked like it was stepping closer to them. Everyone tensed. The figure cleared into a body into a face. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sight of the man standing in a ball of light.

"Father?" he said with shock. Everyone stopped and looked at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha gasped. He had never seen his father since they defeated Sounga. Inutaisho smiled at his sons.

"I am very proud of you my sons. Naraku will never harm a living being again and will forever be imprisoned in the pit of hell for all eternity. You have all done well," he said. Sesshomaru lowered his gazed to the ground.

"Rin was the one, who saved the world. She is the one who deserves your praise," Sesshomaru managed to say without choking up. Inuyasha walked closer to his brother.

"He's right. If anyone deserves it, it's her," he said. Inutaisho smiled at the friendship his sons are beginning to have. He had never seen Inuyasha being able to stand close to Sesshomaru without having to be engaged in battle. The sight warmed his heart.

"You are correct, Inuyasha. I gift that I promised to give to someone. Most deserving," he said.

"Narina asked her demon family to summon me to save Rin from her prison. When I saved her I ask the council of the gods to tell me of her destiny. That destiny was to defeat a great evil. I knew that Naraku was the one she had to rid the world of. Sesshomaru, since Rin taught you compassion and love, I granted her a gift. With the help of Narina's people, I have the power to do it. I can grant her a new life," he explained. Sesshomaru smiled and stepped closer with a heart filled with joy.

"However," his father continued, "the gods saw fit to offer her a gift as well. A gift that they permitted me to give."

"I know that she never stopped thinking about you, Sesshomaru. Treasure her and every moment with her. You are truly blessed to have such an honorable mate. Take care, my son." With that said he disappeared. A dim light reappeared where Inutaisho left. The figure turned into Rin. She laid still on the ground as Kagome ran over to her cousin. Kagome gasped at Rin's appearance. She wasn't human anymore. She was a demon! Her hair was silver and white with different eyes and the markings that Sesshomaru had. Kagome ran her hands through Rin's hair.

"Rin?" she asked. Rin's eyes fluttered as she woke up. "Are you okay?" Rin looked up at her cousin with confusion.

"Am I really here?" she asked then she looked at her demon hands. "Am I alive and …." She looked at her cousin, "different?" Kagome nodded.

"You're a demon. Like Sesshomaru. Rin…." Kagome started to get choked up, "You're here! You're alive!" she hugged her cousin. Rin laughed and cried with her. Sango and the others ran to her, except for Sesshomaru, who was staring at her in disbelief. Rin hugged and greeted everyone around her. Then she stopped.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin looked at her love. Kagome helped her stand up. "Sesshomaru, it's me! I'm back." She took a few uneasy steps like she wasn't used to walking on her own real feet again. In an instant he was in front of her with his arms around her. His two arms! Rin cried against his chest. He tried not to cry as he held her tighter than before. She pulled away to admire and look in awe at his new arm. She ran her hands up his sleeve, testing every part of his arm. He used that hand to tilt her head to him. She smiled as he slammed his lips against hers. This kiss was deeper than any kiss they could ever have. He was able to hold her tighter and caress her face at the same time. She felt his ears and ran her fingers through his hair. Rin purred into his mouth as their tongues linked. They were still kissing when Sesshomaru made the area around them into a ball of light and fly away from the others.

Their ball of light landed somewhere in the woods as they reappeared. Rin groaned at her desperate longing need to be with him again. The feeling was mutual with Sesshomaru. She jumped to wrap her legs around him to let him know that she was his to do as he wanted. His hand pushed back her kimono as he carefully laid her on her back. Rin did the same to him. Soon they both exposed to the world as Sesshomaru left his sent on her once again. She moaned at her desire to be in the arms of her loved one again. Their bodies were one as they moved against each other. It was even better with two hands instead of one with Sesshomaru. He showed her how much he missed her, how much she meant to him, but most of all, how much he loved her. She rubbed her bare thighs against his moving hips as both of his hands explored her. He admired and treasured every part of her but handled her with great care. She did the same for him. She rolled him on his back. She pinned his arms down. She kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and tried to hold her again but she held him back.

"It is my turn to admire you," she whispered heavenly against his ear. When she nibbled his ear, he growled loudly. When Rin was sure that he wouldn't break her rules, she let him go to rub his arms, massaging him. Her lips traveled down to his neck, teasing and licking his skin. He shuddered at her touch. It took him a lot of control not to grab onto her again. He laid where she put him and would let her do whatever she wanted to do to him. His life was in her hands. Her hands traveled to his chest. Her new claws gently scratched his ribs as she nurtured his nipples. He grew hot and hard as he grabbed a tree turnk, which was crumbling from his grip. Her hands traveled up and down his hips. She positioned herself above his hips.

"Oh my Rin! I don't deserve such care from you!" he gasped. She put her lips to his as her hips moved against his. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and rolled her on her back to love and take her. He looked at her mate mark on her neck. When he kissed it, she cried out, "SESSHOMARU!" He chuckled as he teased the mark with his teeth. Then he renewed her mate mark with his fangs. She moaned throaty with great lust as his did. They still moved as one while he bit her. Soon they both were lying on their backs, breathing heavily from the effort. Rin cuddled up next to her mate and nuzzled his neck. Sesshomaru kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. This moment was perfect.

"Do you like my new form?" she asked him. She could feel him smile against her head.

"Any form you take is the most beautiful form that my eyes will ever see," he said to her.

"This is perfect. I don't ever want to have to leave you again."

"Agreed."

"Now that Naraku is gone….what happens now?" she looked up at her lover. He looked up at the sky.

"Only time will tell, my love. Only time will tell."

Sesshomaru was pacing the delivery room in the palace with Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango and Kaiede were inside with Rin, who was screaming from inside the room. Miroku had his twin daughters in his arms with Shippo making faces at the babies. Sesshomaru was still baffled on how she got pregnant to begin with. Rin had told him about the 'pill' but they must not have worked anymore. Rin told him that her new body didn't have them with her and knew that this would happen eventually.

"Relax, Sesshomaru! Your pacing is making me sea sick," growled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was excited that he was having a baby with Rin, but it wasn't worth it to him if it was causing her this much pain! With every scream he moved to bash through the door to go to her but had to fight the temptation.

"Inuyasha is right, Sesshomaru. A woman having a baby is never an easy thing and Sango had twins!" said Miroku. Sesshomaru's mother approached the anxious men.

"My son, I was not happy when I gave birth to you. It will be alright, she is in capable hands," she said fluffing herself with her fan. With a great scream from Rin, Sesshomaru's hands ran through his hair. With his marked mate in pain, the first instinct for him is to protect her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! THIS SUCKS! HE DID THIS TO ME! AAAAAAAHHHH!" Rin shrieked. Sesshomaru felt so bad after that. He sat down next to his brother with his head in his hands. Inuyasha patted his shoulder. Miroku shook his head. His mother was giggling beyond belief. Finally, the screaming stopped. Sesshomaru looked up. Kagome poked her head out.

"Sesshomaru, she wants to see you. It's all over," she said. Sesshomaru rushed in to see her. He stopped when he saw her. It was a beautiful sight. Rin looked tired and sweaty, but she was holding not one but two beautiful babies. Their babies!

"Come here, my love. Come see our son and daughter," she sighed weakly. He came over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"I thought that from what I heard a while ago that you wouldn't want me in here," he said.

"Oh Sesshomaru, pregnant women say crazy things when they give birth. It's a pain coping mechanism," she said handing her children their father. He held his children as his mother strode in to see her grandchildren.

"My, what beautiful children. You have done well, Rin," she said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued to admire his children.

"This is what we fought for, my love. We brought peace so that our children can grow up in peace," he said to Rin. She rested her head on his shoulder to look at the twins. They had the same demonic features that their parents have. They slept quietly in their father's arms. Sango rubbed her sweaty forehead as she held one of her kids. Miroku held the other. Kagome and Inuyasha were close together as they watched their loved ones.

"Nine months ago, I said that that moment was perfect," said Rin, "I was wrong, this is perfect."

"I can say that that is true, my love. ….. Would you want to have more children later on?" he side asked her. He wanted more if she did. She looked at him and growled as she fell back against the bed and pulled the covers over her head. He raised an eye brow. He gave one baby to his mother and the other to Kagome. He tried to pull the covers away from her but she growled at him.

"More kids? Ugh my body hurts already!" she whipped her head to look at him, "You are never touching me again!" she drew the covers over her head again. He frowned at her.

"I thought that you wanted to have children?" he asked her. The thought of not loving her again was torture. She sat up right in an instant.

"Well I don't know. You have to do something for me, then," she cooed at him. He looked at her seriously.

"Anything for you, my love."

There was a pause.

"Say you love me," she whispered lovingly at him. He cupped her face and kissed her.

"I love you. I will always love you, my Rin," he said kissing her again.


End file.
